Do I Love Him?
by TrekVenture
Summary: A crazed scientist from the Weapon X project kidnaps Trek after seeing his friendly relationship with Logan. Logan goes to rescue him, and deals with some emotional issues he is facing.
1. Do I Love Him?

Fandom: X-men: Evolution  
  
Title: Do I Love Him?  
  
Author: Hyperdrive85  
  
Pairing: Logan/Trek (Original Character)  
  
Genre: Romancey-Angst I guess?  
  
Summary: A crazed scientist from the Weapon X project kidnaps Trek after seeing his friendly relationship with Logan. Logan goes to rescue him, and deals with some emotional issues he is facing.  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, I just write with them. I promse to put them back where I found them when done, nothing broken. I don't make money or anything off this, all I get is feedback!  
  
Author's note: Done in Logan POV, don't kill me if I suck at it cuz this IS my first time for first person POV.  
  
=======================================================  
  
DO I LOVE HIM?  
  
Hyperdrive85  
  
=======================================================  
  
12:00pm, Saturday.  
  
I sigh to myself as I lay against a big oak tree by the backyard pool. This is the time of day where everyone gets to relax. After early morning training. We all get an hour or two to relax before Xavier has me teach the survival tactics class. Don't get me wrong, I like to teach, to show these little kids I am not an old man. Hehe, I like to see them get a good workout, but I like to relax too. I lay down and begin to breath softly, that is till I smell him. Trek, I smell Molecule as I call him. His airy guy smell. Not like ditz, but his powers give off a scent of clearness. Then he smells like a usual teen guy, sweat and hormones. He is walking towards me as he usually does every Saturday now. He says hi, I grunt and he sits in the grass by me.  
  
I guess this started a few months ago. I don't know why I talk with him now, I guess just to let out that side of me that needs to talk. Everyone has it, mine is smaller but it still needs attention. But Molecule started saying hi to me just once or twice during the day, out of nowhere. Then I started actually replying, at first with grunts or nods, then I said hi back and it seemed to make him happier. I don't see what he likes about me, most everyone else would rather stay away. But he doesn't, and I guess it's ok. What I don't understand is why!? Why me? Why does he want to hang around me? We do have some things in common but that is about it. He likes it when I talk about things I can remember from my past, like how I helped Captain America. I asked him for a story on his past, and he didn't want to talk about it. So I let it go, I was really just being polite. So now, every Saturday he comes over and sits, and we talk about anything now. Girls he likes, Guys who like those girls, fights we've been in. Little things like that, then some big things like becoming and X-man someday or helping his brother join the X-men. But usually, it's just small talk till class starts.  
  
"Are we going to do anything new in your class today Mr. Logan?"  
  
"Not today, next week we will. But I ain't tellin' ya early Molecule!"  
  
"Aw come on! I won't tell, I just wanna get ready!"  
  
"Survival training is about teaching you to learn on the run. I ai't tellin' ya so suck it up ok?"  
  
"Ok, sorry. So....what do you think about?"  
  
I open an eye, what kinda question is that!?  
  
"What kinda question is that?"  
  
He shrugs and smiles at me, playing with the grass  
  
"I don't know, I just felt like asking!?"  
  
"I think about what other people think. Life, Love, Happiness...all that."  
  
"Love? Mr. Logan thinks about LOVE? haha!"  
  
"What about it Molecule, I can love can't I!?"  
  
"Well sure, but I mean, you don't seem the type to fall in love."  
  
I sit up and look at him, all he does is smile....which for some reason makes me smile back at him a little, then I reach out and rub his hair before standing up.  
  
"Hehe, maybe you're right Molecule, maybe I am to old to love. Or just to gruff."  
  
He stands up and laughs at me a little, he nods. I turn around and see Scott pointing to his watch, it's time to prepare my lesson. So I look back to say goodbye to Trek, but he's already run over to some other students and talking with them now. I smile, he's a nice kid, I can see why I talk with him.....it makes me feel good about myself.  
  
***********************  
  
2pm, Survival Training  
  
***********************  
  
I am out looking, looking for Trek and a girl, her name is Kita. They were a team with Bobby. He came out of the woods scarred to the heels, and said he lost Trek and Kita in the woods. So I am out her on my own, looking for them. I am worried as hell, for both of them....but for Trek more. As I smell for them, I think to myself why do I care more for Trek than the others? Or is it just 'cause I talked to him earlier today and he is on my mind. That must be it. There, I catch their scent in a matter of minutes I find them both. Kita is lying by an unconscious Trek, she is crying. She starts to talk fast and slurred, so I tell her to stop....not gently, but harsh and she zips up, scared. I didn't mean to, but it's me I guess.  
  
"Mr. Logan, we were walking behind Bobby, and I had cut my knee on a rock I stumbled on. Trek was helping me walk and Bobby hadn't noticed he was getting ahead. Trke hadn't either, he was to busy helping me walk. Then I fell. He tried to hold me up but it knocked him of balance, and he fell and smacked his head on the rock wall over there. I tried to carry him but my knee hurt so much, and he is a lot heavier than me. Please, help him!"  
  
I knelt down and looked at her knee, it was fine now, so she stood up and I told her to find her way out. She complained till I gave her a look and immediatly left after that. I carefully reached down and turned Trek over on his back, he moaned....his face had a huge blueish bruise on it's right side. He opened his left eye a little, then the right. He reached for his bruise to rub it, but I grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't touch it Molecule, it'll just hurt more. Lets get you back"  
  
I lifted him up and into my arms. Then I stood there, as he curled his hands around my neck and fell back into unconscousness. It was strange, holding him. I have carried plenty of guys and girls, escpecially in my amry days....but this was different for some reason. I let out a sigh, I'd think about it later....or not. I finally remembered how to walk and started out for the Institute.  
  
Everyone cheered when I brought him out like it had been some rescue or something. But it was just a class.  
  
***********************  
  
6pm Infirmary  
  
***********************  
  
"Logan, you can go now, I just finished eating and can watch him."  
  
Jean said as I sit there, staring at the kid. If he had hit any other spot on his head, he'd be fine. But the way he smacked it sent him into a deep sleep. Chuck said he'd be awake sometime tonight. I said I'd be there.  
  
"Alright Jeanie, thanks. I'll be right back."  
  
She nodded as I walked out, she sat down and started to read a small book to herself. She didn't care as much, does she even know his name? What happens if he wakes up with her there? I should stay, I care. I care? I care for this kid? That word echoes in my mind...clear and distant it feels. I haven't truley cared in a long time. But, why do I care for him. I shake my head, it's just my concscience....I should have kept a better eye on him during training, yea that's it. I walk into the kitchen, everyone else is gone, so I sit and eat the supper Ororo prepare for me before she left.  
  
***********************  
  
Sometime around noon  
  
***********************  
  
Magneto, I can't believe he'd be foolish enough to fight us here.....at the Mall. Me, Cyke, Jeanie, Popsicle, the Elf, and Molecule. Not the Acolytes, but some small robot things, very agile. We're fighting as well we can. I hack and slash thru them, losing myself in rage. I see Cyclops and Jean doing ok, but the Elf is having a hard time since all he does is port....then I see Trek helpin' him out and I go back to concentrating on fighting. Then the unthinkable happens, I get thrown back by a robot and hit the floor....it gets me so mad that I rish and slam the robot into the wall with my claws, slicing it in the mid-section. I'm happy, till it changes to Molecule....to Trek. He's gasping, I think to myself that I was so mad with rage I started to see everyone as robots. He's trying to stand up but is leaning, and starting to sag. I grab him, and hold him up. All he does is look up at me and say "Good....shot" then he goes cold.  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
I sit up and scream as drops of cold sweat drip down. It's dark now....black. I look around and I can now feel the softness of my bed under me. I take a deep breath and lay back down with a flop. I can't go back to sleep now, so I get up....I throw on some sweatpants and walk out of my room, I'll go where I usually go when I have the bad dreams....the roof.  
  
***********************  
  
1am Roof of Institute, Sunday  
  
***********************  
  
I am laying up here alone, staring at the stars. The stars that are always there, so constant. I start to think to myself again. I've got to find out about my past, these dreams that usually consist of random images that scare the hell out of me, are changing. They're now mixed with me killing people I know. But, as I usually go back to sleep afterwards....tonight all I can think about is Trek. His looks, his voice, his smell. It's all so vivid. Why!? Why can't I get him out of my head. I like him.....no. I'm a man who likes women. Sure, I've fucked a few guys before, and had some give me a hand or blow job....but not in love, just when I needed it. But this is a 17 year old, I can't have feelings like that towards him!! I don't even feel that way towards Jeanie! Why do I feel like I like him.  
  
Then there is a creak as the door opens, and I hear footsteps....it's him. Does he just magnetically attract to me. Then he stops and I can feel him looking down towards me.  
  
"Mr. Logan.....I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone came up here."  
  
"What are ya doin' up Molecule? It's way past curfew!"  
  
"I know....but I needed to think."  
  
"Think? Up here?"  
  
Is he fooling with me?  
  
"Yea, I come up here when I have a bad dream....or just need alone time."  
  
Bad dreams....once again he hits close to home.  
  
"Oh, fine....come on over than, what'ya dream about?"  
  
"Nothing....."  
  
"Nothing? Or Nothing you want to talk about!?"  
  
He sits down beside me and looks up at the stars then looks down at me laying down, I feel nervous for some reason.  
  
"I, dreamt.....about my past. In jumbles. It was like looking at a jigsaw puzzle in it's box, all jumbled and you try and look at all the pieces at once. Hehe, but you probably don't understand."  
  
I reach out to touch his back, then I stop.  
  
"Yea, I do actually. Happens to me too, it's cuz the past is locked away."  
  
He looked at me, I put my hand back down. He smiled.  
  
"Yea....exactly. Thank you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For showing me, I'm not the only one out there who has this problem."  
  
I smiled back at him, although he proll'y couldn't see it since it was getting darker. I feel good that I can help him. But then I feel nervous again....why?  
  
"Eh, no problem kid-" I should send him to bed, but instead, I reach out and let him lay on me. He doesn't draw back he just does. He rests his head on my shoulder and leans in close to me. I don't know why I am doing this, I'm a man who likes women.....but he feels so soft against my hairy skin, he just lays there breathing. Is he wondering the same thing? I don't know....but I don't care now. Just let this moment be peacful, we both understand each other more now, and that's what matters.  
  
We lay there for what seems like hours, just staring. Then I feel sleep taking me, so I sit up stirring Trek into half awakeness. I stand him up and he is so tired now that I have to pick him up. Again, I just stand there with him in my arms, it feels so nice to care for someone. Then I walk to the door, and down the stairs. I walk to my room not thinking and I am so exausted now. I make a sleepy decision to let Trek stay here, his room is all the way across to the other hall. I open the door and set him on the bed, he just turns over and falls asleep. I take off my sweatpants and slip into some shorts so I am not completely undressed as I usually do, but I do have SOME intellegence still. I lie down beside him and fall asleep, letting his airy guy scent fill my head as I nod off too.  
  
***********************  
  
7am My room, Sunday  
  
***********************  
  
I wake, and it takes me a few minutes to realize Trek is in my bed still. He had curled up againts me, and my arm had wrapped around his chest. Now, it feels right.....so good. Then I snap out of it, and I pull my hand away and he turns a little still asleep. I feel so bad, having Molecule here.....in my bed. He slept with me. Not that we did anything wrong, but he slept in my room in my bed, with me. I get up and put on my sweats from last night and throw on an undershirt. Walking to the door I look back at him, then I close it and walk down to breakfast.  
  
I get down there and no one is there. They usually wake at 8am, the ones who like to attend church. I just wake up early. I sit in the Morning room and sip coffee, and think about him again. Why did I let him sleep there? With me? What will he say when he gets up? Do I, like him? No....it's something else. It was drowziness, had to be....yea I was just to tired to carry him to his room, it's all the way on the other end of the mansion. Yes, just exaustion from last night. Last night, how can I excuse that? We both seem to have much in common, but that cuddle session? I don't know....I just don't. I shake my head and concentrate on other things, like what I need to plan for next weeks survival class.  
  
And hour later, The Elf pops in, says hi in his german accent, then pops out back to his room after grabbing an orange. Half-Pint comes in and pours herself some milk with cereal sitting down she says hi and eats quickly. Scott comes down with Jean and they sit down with some coffee and talk to themselves. After Scott and Jean left, Trek walked in. I glanced at him and he wasn't even looking at me, he popped some bread in the toaster and got out the peanut butter. Then drew the milk off the table from when Kitty had used it. She says hi to him, he says hi back. I wonder if he is trying to avoid me, worried about last night.....or if he hasn't realized that he was in my room yet. The rooms DO look all the same, the only difference is the possesions in the room. He might have not noticed my stuff so sleepy. Well it doesn't matter we'll talk sometime, and I will tell him nothing happened....and that it shouldn't, because we're Men who like Women. Right?  
  
***********************  
  
I didn't know it at the time, but someone had been watching ever since Trek had started befriending me, someone who was learning our schedule, our routine. Soon, they'd do something they'd want to forget if they were still alive...  
  
1pm Outside, Sunday  
  
***********************  
  
They all come back, The Elf, Cyke, Jeanie, Rogue and Molecule....all back from church, I ask how it went and they all say fine, Kurt tries to adapt on it, but he doesn't remember, he only went to be polite, he's more of a catholic even tho they went to some non-denominational church. So I politely ask Trek. He looks up at me then away and just shrugs. Hank opens the door and Cyke hands him a video tape of the sermon. Of course Hank would love to go, but his appereance isn't the best for a church....and he's against the Holo-watch thing Kurt has. Well they all walk in, but I stand in front of Trek before he goes in.  
  
"Hey, what'sa matter?"  
  
"No...nothing, just don't feel like talking."  
  
"Oh? Talking, or talking to me?  
  
"....both....I guess."  
  
"Look, are you worried about, last night?"  
  
He nods "Yes, and this morning."  
  
I sigh, I knew I shoulda taken him to his own room.  
  
"Well, nothin' happened ok! I was just tired, and didn't feel like cartin' your heavy body all the way to your room when I was already at mine."  
  
"Mr. Logan, that's not what I was worried about."  
  
"Then why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"Because.....because....I don't want, anything to happen!"  
  
"Happen, what do you mean?"  
  
Trek obviously feels uncomfortable, I can smell it on him. He's tense and his hormones are getting stronger, I know what he means but yet I ask. As if for self-assurance.  
  
"I mean, what if I start to actually LIKE you. Last night, on the roof, I should have said no to you, when you toldme to lie down. But, I didn't, becasue it felt good. You and I understand each other in a way other people won't, but I don't think we should try and be something we're not."  
  
WELL, that's a relief, he doesn't want me. I smile  
  
"Look kid, I dunno what's goin' thru your head right now, but there is nothing between us. We talk on Saturdays and share common interests. And have some things about us the same. Also, what I did last night, was just care. It's hard, not knowing what you should know....and sometimes....all you need is care from someone."  
  
There, that's why I held him last night, that's why I let him rest againts me, and that's why I let him stay in my bed that night. Yea....exactly.  
  
"Oh...well, thank you. I'm glad we see eye to eye."  
  
He just stood there, and I did too. Something needed to be said, but I wasn't sure what....till it was to late, and he moved, and I moved, and he was gone.  
  
***********************  
  
6pm Kitchen, Suppertime  
  
***********************  
  
Yum, Ororo cooked us up some good eatin's tonight. A big roast with some sorta tangy sauce on it. She also fixed two big bowls of Mashed potatoes with gravy, mixed veggies she had picked from the gardens she manages in the greenhouse, Rolls, and a salad. It was delicious I tell ya, 'Ro's the BEST cook I have ever met. All of the students eat at a bigger table in the Dining room, and the X-men sit in the kitchen. So we usually talk about current events and mutant's rights.....well THEY do, I sit and eat and then smoke a cigar and listen. Personally, I'd rather sit in the students room, they talk about funnier stuff then Charles and Cyke do. Of course, it's rude to state it so I just sit....and "listen" and add imput when asked. Which is not very often.  
  
After supper the kids can go and play outside if they want. I walked out there to make sure they were ok, and not blowing holes into the ground with their powers.....which has happened a few times. I sit on one of the benches watching the guy students play soccer. Popsicle, Molecule, and the Sunny one are on one side, and Krispy, Multiple, and Cannonball are on the other side. Looks to me like Popsicles side is winning. The ball goes flying from one end to the other, looks like a normal game....for once. Well, until Popsicle froze Krispy's legs.....oh no....  
  
"BOBBY! That's cheating!"  
  
"Hehe, oh come on....we never said no powers!"  
  
"Bobby's right...."  
  
That's when it became mutant soccer. Trek ported past Bobby and popsicle passed it to him, scoring a goal. Krispy shot some of that "lightning" and it stopped Bobby in his tracks, so Sam kicked the ball over to Jamie who couldn't reach it, so he cloned himself and then....then everyone started arguing because technically, that IS breaking the rules since it is only 3 on 3, and Jamie just made it uneven. So...looks like I gotta correct it.  
  
"HOLD IT! Game ends now!"  
  
"Aw, come on Mr. Logan!"  
  
"That's not fair..."  
  
"We're having fun!"  
  
"FUN! You are fighting over clones! Plus, look.....Cloneboy didn't MEAN to play unfair, and you are all mad at him, which makes him feel bad. You shouldn't yell at HIM!"  
  
I didn't mean to get mad, but it worked. They all said sorry to Jamie, he shrugged. They decided to go do something else. Trek smiled at me and then ported off somewhere.  
  
***********************  
  
10pm Mansion, Curfew  
  
***********************  
  
"ALLRIGHT, School tommorow, everyone inside....curfew!"  
  
They all mumble as they walk inside. Some dirty and some not. I watch them all, making sure everyone inside. Ray, Jamie, Kita, Jubilation, Amara, Bobby.....everyone. Wait, Trek.  
  
"Cyke, I am gonna make rounds....Trek isn't inside."  
  
"Logan, I think he came in early....I saw him port to his room."  
  
I don't remember that....But I will check his room, just in case. I walk over and knock, no answer. Then Bobby, his roomie walks over.  
  
"Mr. Logan? What's up?"  
  
"You seen Trek?"  
  
"Naw....not since our Soccer game."  
  
He opened the door and switched the light on.....the place was a mess. And not like a teenager guy mess....someone had been in here. The window was open and the beds were unmade....the lamp had fallen too. Bobby looked at me then started to walk in, I stopped him.  
  
"Wait kid...lemme smell around first."  
  
I stepped inside and took a big whiff, whoever cam in hadn't been gone long. I could still smell 'em. It smelle oddly familiar and I thought it might have been Sabertooth, but this isn't his style....the window would be broken and things would too. Mangeto? No...he isn't that stupid....or this untidy when kidnapping. It had to have been someone I met a while back. Or maybe, someone from my past...then it happened. Flashes of my past zooming thru my head...table...hospital? readings.....men....scientists....one is smiling, evily....scared....fear....no! Then, I don't see anything, I feel myself lean forward and fly towards the floor as Bobby yells my name.  
  
***********************  
  
9am Infirmary, Next day  
  
***********************  
  
"Ooohhh....what....happened."  
  
"You had a memory flash, and it knocked you out. Robert came and told me and I carried you here. You took quite a fall....smacked your head on the side of the table."  
  
It was Hank...I tried to sit up but I felt his big hand push me back down  
  
"No no Logan, You're in no condition to get up yet....like I said, you smacked your head on the sidetable in Jared and Robert's room. You were out cold but you started to bleed, your healing factor stopped it tho, but it was longer since you were unconscious....so you'll feel a little dizzy. Lay still and in about an hour you can get up."  
  
"Hank....Trek's out there, been kidnapped. I gotta find him!"  
  
I try to sit up, still can't concentrate long enough to open my eyes...and he pushed me back down. Iwas getting mad....and it gave me a headache so I laid down.  
  
"Charles is talking with the other X-men, they can handle it. YOU on the other hand need to rest up."  
  
I Finally got my eyes open and could see the room well enough, I looked and waited for Hank to turn his back before I sat up. He was right tho, I felt REALLY dizzy....and when I sat up that fast I leaned to the left and flipped right out of the bed....my head hit the floor and god did it hurt. I turn over and saw Hank looking over me with a smirk on his face he was trying to hide.  
  
"Well, maybe NEXT time....you'll listen to me."  
  
So I laid in the bed, the whole time thinking about Trek. Kidnapped, but not just a regular one....by someone from my past. I've had those memory flashes before and it happens when something I smell, see, or touch, is subconsciouslly familiar to me. The man who kidnapped Trek knows me....and I know him. He was probably another scientist on the Weapon X project. The last time I met one of them tho, it was a crazed old man who had control over a chip in my head! Who KNOWS how this guy is.  
  
"Hank, it's been an hour....I feel fine....lemme go see about Trek."  
  
"Logan, why do you care so much about him!? You don't hit me as the type to have personal interests in the younger generation."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then why do you seem to favor him over the others."  
  
"I don't, but....it's the fact that he favors me!"  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"He could have looked up to Cyke, or Chuck, or even you...but he finds me as his role model. Something I have never been to anyone. Most of the other students, even the X-men fear me as a leader. Kitty is the closest one who has gotten to being nice to me. But even SHE would rather be with the other students. But Trek....Trek takes time out of his day to just talk with me...about anything! He and I have a lot in common too. Also, he just makes me feel good about myself ok? I smile around him, and it's an honest smile....not just put on."  
  
"Oh...I see...you honestly care for him."  
  
"Yea, I do."  
  
"Nothing more?"  
  
"What? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean Logan....you don't have, any sexual feelings for him?"  
  
"WHAT! NO! Not at all....that's not right Hank. He's a kid!"  
  
"Logan, I know, and that's why I asked. I wanted to make sure it WAS just care for him, not anything more."  
  
"No, I just care about him. Because he cares about me."  
  
Hank nodded, and grabbed some clean clothes he had brought down, he tossed them to me and I changed.  
  
"Thanks Hank.....oh and Hank, don't be tellin' any of the students about this. It'd ruin my rep!"  
  
"No problem Logan, just do me a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Find him Logan, and bring him back safe."  
  
I nodded and ran out the door to talk to Xavier.  
  
***********************  
  
12 noon, Bayville  
  
***********************  
  
I convinced Charles I was in a good enough condition to go look for the kid. I started by getting the guys scent in Trek's room....and leaping out the window. I was SUPPOSED to go with Cyke and the others, but I didn't feel like being a team member....they'd just slow me down anyway. I ran as fast as I could thru the woods, zigzagging as I kept the kidnapper and Trek's scent. I ran until I hit a plain.....I could smell them, but it was in one spot....they must've taken a helicopter or something. I cursed the ground and thought about what I should do next.  
  
I decided to go back and talk to Charles, while the other X-men tried locating him on their own. I ran back to the mansion and up to Charles office...I knocked.  
  
"Come in Logan."  
  
"Ya know Charles, that gets really freaky."  
  
"Sorry...so you came back."  
  
"Yea, looks like the kidnapper took off in an aircraft 20 miles out of the woods."  
  
"So, you want me to locate Trek?"  
  
I felt stupid, I should have asked him that before I took off.  
  
"Yea.....I guess asking you first would have been the smart thing."  
  
"Yes, but don't worry yourself, the other X-men didn't ask me either."  
  
We walked to the elevator, then to Cerebro where Charles went inside and left me outside the door to wait. All I could think about is what was going on with poor Trek. Was he ok? Why hasn't he come back....his powers could help him. Who took him and why did he!? How is he connected to me? I felt so stupid for not keeping an eye on him. Why I don't know.....but I did. I felt like it was my fault he was taken. I got to close, again. I let someone be a friend and they get kidnapped. I shouldn't let it happen again, after I get Trek back.....I am going back to normal secretive Logan. Trek'll have to find a different role model. Xavier came back out and looked very solemnly at me.  
  
"Logan, you must hurry....I found Trek but, he's very weak. Not like a tired weak, but a beaten weak. He is in pain, and to weak to help himself. He's in an abandoned military outpost right at the border of Canada....take the X-copter."  
  
"No, I'll take my bike!"  
  
"Logan, you may not get there in time!!"  
  
"Listen Charles, if I take the Helicopter, I'll be spotted and shot down before I can get inside. I can ride my bike there just as fast, and be secretive about it."  
  
"....... Alright Logan, but be quick."  
  
"No problem Charles! Already out the door!"  
  
I took off running to the garage, I flipped onto my bike, slipped my helmet on and drove off onto the open road. Zoomin past traffic till I reached a side road that I took north. Within 3 hours I was at the Canadian border. I hid my bike in a patch of brush and took off on foot in the snow, towards the base hidden behind some small mountains. It wasn't fun, because on top of having to sneak, it was harder because there were weapons hidden everywhere....I had to be extra stealthy as not to alert them to my presence. I only triggered one or two the first few minutes, but it seemed later on that every ten steps I would have a laser fire or some spinnig blades pop out. I finally reached the base. Well, I reached the fence surrounding it. But I was concentrating so hard on getting in, I hadn't noticed that a lookout had spotted me and thrown a sleeping gas grenade at me, and before I could react, I was out like a light.  
  
***********************  
  
Time unknown, Inside base  
  
***********************  
  
I woke up to find myself strapped to the wall, my hands spread out and upwards clamped by very tough metal bands, my feet were the same except downwards, about an inch from the floor. My body stripped of all my clothes and belongings, I looked to my left and saw them crumpled in a pile on a table....they looked like they had been gone thru. I was furious, so I naturally extended my claws, big mistake.  
  
"GGRAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
A shock so hard went thru my body. It hurt so bad, I retracted my claws. Then I heard the laughing. So evil, twisted....insane. A voice from the shadows followed, all that I could see was a little to my left and right, a light was shining on top of me and it passed in a small circle around me all else was in shadows. The voice, was gentle, but manly, and yet....crazy. It had that mad scientist tone to it, I hate scientists.  
  
"Ah Weapon X, we meet again, you still have your same old charm....how charming, oh I made a funny HAHA!"  
  
"The hell do you want with me! Where is Trek!?"  
  
"What do I want with you? Nothing....just revenge. I plan to kill Trek."  
  
"NO!! WHO ARE YOU!?"  
  
The voice laughed again and stepped out of the darkness to my right, he was an old man....but not senior old, more like late 30's early 40's I guessed. He had a balding head, brown hair. He wore very ark goggles so I couldn't see his eyes, and he had a small beard, like one you get when you don't shave before work in the mornings. He wore a grungy lab coat, it had blood on it....and it smelled fresh, but I couldn't tell what it was from being so little. He walked up to me and looked straight at me.  
  
"You need not concern about who I am, since you won't see me ever again after this."  
  
"What....what did you do with him?"  
  
"Your little boyfriend?"  
  
"He's not a boyfriend....he's a student that you had no right to kidnap!"  
  
"HAHAHA!! Oh, I don't have the right! Next time I will be sure to get a permit."  
  
"Damn you, you better let me go or there is gonna be some serious hurtin' in store for you bub!"  
  
"Me? My wrists aren't strapped to antimantium reflective bands. You pop those claws and the wristlets send a wave of shock thru you again."  
  
All I could do was wait then, for the right moment....but what about Trek.  
  
"What aobut Trek, where is he?"  
  
"Trek!? He's in a cell....waiting his death out."  
  
"Why would you kill him, he never did anything to you!"  
  
"But you did....you did you beast!"  
  
"I don't even KNOW you!"  
  
"No, you do, you just don't REMEMBER me! You see Logan, I was one of the scientists in the Weapon X project.....which of course was you. Well, after you went mad....you killed many people."  
  
"Not my fault, maybe if you hadn't fucked with my HEAD!"  
  
"I'm not finished! You didn't kill me obviously, but....you did kill my family! My wife and two sons!! It made me so depressed....and I vowed after you escaped that I'd make you pay!"  
  
"Look bub, I'm sorry I killed them....but it wasn't my fault, you and your experiment did it!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I plotted to kill you when I found you...but when I DID find you I saw that you were a teacher of mutants!! Then, I saw him....the boy you call Trek. He looked up to you, and you let him get close! So now, I am going to kill him like you killed my family....and you'll never see him again!"  
  
"NOO!!!! NO YOU CAN'T!!!*I popped my claws*GRRAHAHHHAAAAHHH*retract*"  
  
"Don't try it Logan, you'll kill yourself trying. But I am going to make this much more painful for you then it was to me!"  
  
".....how.....killing is killing."  
  
"Oh, but it's the way you do it. While I was waiting for you, I had a little "fun" with Trek! See my stained coat....that's your little followers blood....you wouldn't BELIEVE the kind of fun I had torturing him!"  
  
My blood was boiling....he had hurt the kid. And not just a slap....he had beaten him till he bled. It made me furious, I wanted to break free, but the bands were to tight, and my claws were under the power of the shocks, they got worse everytime I tried to break out too.  
  
"You....sick bastard! GAAHHHH!!!"  
  
The shock hit me hard....when it stopped I could feel myself sizzling. I could hardly breath.  
  
"Don't call me names....this is not your place. This is mine, and I am in control! Now, back to what I was doing! So far I have done many things to him. He's gonna be one big scab by the time I finish....oh but he'll be dead then so it doesn't matter. But don't take my word for it, why don't I let you watch the tape we made!"  
  
"You...recorded....it! You're so....twisteGAAHAHHHH!!!"  
  
"Ah ah ah, be nice Wolvie!"  
  
A Television on a wheeled table rolled over and the man stuffed in a tape and played it. He shocked me if I looked away or closed my eyes. It was aweful to watch, Trek's hands were tied behind his back in a way that they were tucked into tight fists, so he couldnt open them. He needed them open to use his powers. He was also blindfolded....all he had one were his blue boxer shorts, and they were already a bit torn. I watched as the man whipped him with a long black leather whip, each time Trek screaming for help....crying....to weak to fight back. I watched as the man twisted Trek in positions he shouldn't bend, and heard him scream in agony...for help....help I should have been there to give. but, that wasn't the worst part....I watched as the man ripped Trek's boxers off....and...and raped the poor kid, right in the ass. It was horrible, I hadn't noticed till now that I was crying, it wasn't right....it was evil and demonic! The kid was so young....and he was being beaten to death. I was so mad...so filled with fury that I extended my claws in one last effort to free myself, the pain hurt so much....the shock so hard. Then I heard the man.  
  
"STOP! OR I KILL HIM NOW!!"  
  
"huff....hufff.....you....BASTARD! He's just...a little....KID!!!"  
  
"So were my boys....and my wife was my pride! You killed them!"  
  
"I Killed them....with no THOUGHT! I wasn't me....I was under.....the influence...OF YOUR EXPERIMENT! You.....you did it thru thought! You raped him....you've defiled him!!!"  
  
"And after I kill him, you'll feel my pain 10 times worse!!!"  
  
He motioned at what I assumed was a man in the shadows, in a few moments I heard foot steps and the sound of dragging. Then a flump, I looked down by the man and there was Trek....beaten, bruised, bloody, and naked...kneeling lifeless by the man.  
  
"Trek...Trek....look what you've done to him!"  
  
The man took a deep breath and kicked Trek, a moan shot out from him as he toppled over into the darkness again. It hurt me more than Trek tho, to see him like that. His pride beaten out of him. All I could do tho, was be still and wait for my chance to break loose. The scientist walked right up to my face and whispered to me.  
  
"I'll be back....to finish this, once I have some more "fun" with your little student!"  
  
"No....leave him alone....he hurts enough.....already!"  
  
Still it was no use, he was already gone. And all I could do was be still, tied to the wall in silence, and wait for them to come back.  
  
***********************  
  
Later, Inside Base  
  
***********************  
  
I had fallen asleep, sometime....how I don't know, since these bands were hurting like hell on earth now. I would have probably lost all feeling in them if I didn't have my healing factor, which I kind of wish I didn't right now since my arms hurt like a bitch. I just stayed there, waiting....my eyes adjusted to the darkness better now, and I could make some things out. There was a big table....and chairs....two doors on both sides. I could tell the place wasn't in use anymore, because I could smell mold and rot all over. Then I heard footsteps, he was coming back. He entered and noticed right away that i had adjusted to the darkness because I looked over at him and he was surprised I saw him.  
  
"Well, you're finally awake. I finished with your student Trek a few minutes ago and he is doing....horrible. His death will be so painful for you I know."  
  
All I could do was let out a low growl, I was so tired of his crap.  
  
"Oh now now, let's talk!"  
  
"About....what...."  
  
"I want to know exactly how much you love the boy!"  
  
"I don't....love him...."  
  
"You don't? GUARD! Bring the boy in again and set him in that chair."  
  
A guard left the room and came back dragging poor track by a rope wrapped around his hands, he rufly set him in a chair which made Trek swiftly grunt and then moan in pain. He was worse off then before....so bloody and beaten.  
  
"When I break free, I am gonna tear you limb from limb! Look at him, he's just a kid!"  
  
"Logan....don't make me shock you! Now, you say you don't love him?"  
  
"I don't.....I care about him!"  
  
"More than the other students at that school?"  
  
"....."  
  
The man pulled out a whipe and slapped it on Trek's knees, Trek fell off the chair trying to jerk away.  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Yes....I do...."  
  
"Why? Why care for a young boy like him!?"  
  
"Because he cares about me....let him go."  
  
"No"  
  
"You sick perevertGAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
The shock, I forgot about it, but it didn't hurt as much as last time  
  
"No name calling. Logan, do you love him?"  
  
His voice was so twisted, he wanted to pull Yes out of my mouth so much, but I didn't know why.....but I wasn't about to admit it to him.  
  
"No, I care about him! More than....the other kids."  
  
"Why? Because he cares for you...."  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
"So, you don't care about him, because of how he treats you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The way he touches you....or speaks to you."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you like it....when he holds your hand. Don't you like it, when he gets almost close enough to you, to kiss him?"  
  
"WHAT!! What kind of sick question is that!? He's a KID!"  
  
"Don't lie to me Logan, or I'll make his death a lot worse. I want to know, that you love him!"  
  
"I DON'T! I just, care for him......a lot."  
  
"I doubt that, it's much more Logan. You love it when he touches you. When he speaks softly to you. When he gets so close to you that all you can smell is him. When he is so close you could kiss him."  
  
"No, it's not like that! Now let him go....please."  
  
"Please!? Why do you want me to release him so much!?"  
  
"Because...."  
  
I almost said it, Because I love him. It was aparent in my mind now....that I did love him. not just in care, but that I wanted him to be mine. It was true....I loved him.  
  
"Because WHAT Logan?"  
  
"I love him...."  
  
"What? Couldn't hear that!"  
  
"I LOVE him....ALRIGHT! Let him go now!"  
  
Although nothing had happened to me, I felt like I had just been defiled like Trek.  
  
"hahahahaha, LET HIM GO!? Oh no, I just wanted to hear you say those things, to make sure I was killing the right person in front of your very eyes."  
  
The scientist pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed for Trek's forehead. This was it, if I didn't break free, Trek'd be gone.....forever. So, with the small amount of strength I felt I lunged forward, extending my claws....the shock came. At first it almost stopped me, but then it felt energizing almost. I could feel bands pulling away from the wall. The scientist looked over at me and pointed the gun at me, I laughed just a little. Then I felt them snap and instantly I clawed off my ankle bands and sweep kicked the guy before he could shoot. He dropped his gun andin one swift motion I had him up agains the wall, my left hand claws shoved so close to his face if he sneezed it was all over.  
  
"You, are a sick, twisted, and perverted freak!! How DARE you abuse a poor defenceless kid like that!! TWICE!! You think what I did was wrong, so do I. But what you did was wrong, no matter HOW you felt about it! So now, you're going to die."  
  
I would have killed him, if two big guys hadn't of tackled me. I hit the floor, but immediatly clawed both in the chest, killing them instantly. I jumped up, naked to the world...but the guy was gone. I would have run after him, but Trek was there on the cold floor, naked and bloody. I would get the guy some other time, Trek was my priority now.I carefully knelt down and untied his hands, then I rolled him slowly over and heard him groan.  
  
"Trek, please speak to me."  
  
"....M..ister....Logan?"  
  
"Trek, it's ok now, lets get out of here."  
  
"k....."  
  
While I had time I reached over and stole the uniform off one of the dead guys, it fit a little loose but with some tucking I got it to work. I covered Trek in the other guys shirt and pulled him up into my arms. For the third time I stood still for a moment, but this time I wasn't worried about how I felt, now I was looking down into his eyes as he mouthed thank you, and closed them. I nodded and made a run for the outside.  
  
Of course, when the guy escaped he alerted all the soldiers under his command to come after me, so a few feet out of the lab, I ran into 10 soldiers all ready and aimed at me. I thought I would have to fight, till Trek intervened. He lifted his hand up very slowly and the guns dropped and skidded over to me. One floated up and I grabbed and fired. All 10 were dead before they could run off. It was like that the whole way, the base was big too. Since I didn't know my way around I couldn't get out easily. but I finally made my way out, just in time to see the X-copter fly overhead and lower the crane with Cyclops in it. I plopped Trek in and told them my bike was still in the woods, he nodded and I ran off to grab my bike and beat it back home.  
  
***********************  
  
9am Wednsday, Infirmary  
  
***********************  
  
Well, he finally woke up after a day of sleep. I never left the room while he was either. I had also talked to Hank, and he understood my real feelings....but told me not to say anything, since it would give a bad rep to me as a teacher. I agreed and told him I would have waited till he was older anyway. He woke up and smiled when he saw me, he wanted to speak but he was to tired.  
  
"Hold up Molecule, you've had quite a trama. You need to sleep more."  
  
"Wait, I'm ok....really."  
  
"....."  
  
"Mr. Logan, thank you."  
  
"No problem, it's my job."  
  
"......" "I know it was more than that."  
  
I blushed, he was right. But I couldn't let him now how I really felt. I sat down on the side of his bed and turned o face him.  
  
"I care about ya Trek, cuz you take the time out of your day to talk with me and be a true friend."  
  
"Oh, ok....good."  
  
"Ok, now get some sleep, and I'll be right back with some soup."  
  
I stood up and began to walk out, when Trek asked me...  
  
"Logan, was what you said, about really loving me....did you mean it?"  
  
I stood there not facing him, I should have said yes...I would have too, but I remembered what I had said to Hank. So I lied.  
  
"Well, would the guy have stopped abusing you if I didn't say that? It's what he wanted."  
  
"......yea...you're right. I understand, it's kool. Thanks"  
  
"No problem, I'll be back with soup."  
  
I walked out of the infirmary and Hank gave me one of those right thing nods, I just grunted. I stepped into the kitchen and put on my gruff attitude again.  
  
About a week later everything was back to normal, Trek would talk with me more often...and I would act normal. But sometimes, when we both had bad dreams and ended up on the roof, I would hold him, and he would let me, and I never thought about it being uncomfortable again.  
  
THE END 


	2. Do I Love Him Back?

Fandom: X-men: Evolution  
  
Title: Do I Love Him Back?  
  
Author: Hyperdrive85  
  
Pairing: Logan/Trek (Original Character)  
  
Genre: Love...pure and simple Summary: Logan cares about Trek, because Trek and him share a common bond and Logan is proud that Trek finds him as a role model. But Logan hasn't been feeling well lately...  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, I just write with them. I promise to put them back where I found them when done, nothing broken. I don't make money or anything off this, all I get is feedback!  
  
Author's note: Logan POV, but there are a few spots where it's Trek's POV (*): This symbol just means that the names are taken from an X-men Roleplay Trek is a part of. Rico: A pyro mutant that uses Hellfire and has a demon side, Trek hates him for almost killing Bobby, Kita, Donovan his brother, and Logan. Kita and Roxy: Friends of Trek's attending Xavier's Institute. Kita is Trek's girlfriend and has the ability to Copy people's power and Roxy can teleport and looks like Kurt just a girl.  
  
=======================================================  
DO I LOVE HIM BACK?  
Hyperdrive85  
=======================================================  
  
"I can't control him..." "WATCH OUT!!" "Security Lockdown in 5 Minutes..."  
  
"Everyone out fast...we've lost control!" "Dianna! NOOO!" "Security Lockdown in 1 Minute..."  
  
"Go go go...he's on our tail!" "What went wrong?" "I don;t know...one of the sleep valves must've malfunctioned." "Security Lockdown in 10" "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."  
  
"Is everyone out?" "Everyone alive..." "Okay, activate the explosives!! NOW!" "Yes sir"  
  
BOOOM  
  
"GRaaahhh, NO!" Sweaty palms, headache....same as usual. Those nightmares keep gettin' worse everytime. But they all gotta theme now more or less...I've lost control. And the wors part, it ain't just a dream either. I can feel my head gettin' woozy and outta connection with my body a lot lately. Hank said it's justa phase, that it should go away soon. He said that a month ago. O'course I hadn't told anyone else yet, not even Chuck......or Molecule. But Trek, he has a sixth sense it seems to know when somethin' is buggin' ya. He's been askin' me if I'm okay a lot. Of course I just smile a little and tell him I'm fine and not to worry.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in..." It's Trek, must've had another bad dream.  
  
"Sorry to bother you again, it's just."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I said ya could talk to me anytime."  
  
"Yea I know, but Mr.Logan...the dreams are getting worse."  
  
I can see the hurt in his eyes, it's one thing for me, an old man to be dreamin' about this stuff but a teenage boy shouldn't have dreams like this, even Chuck says their not normal. I pat the bed beside me and he walks over slowly, sittin' down I wrap an arm around him, He leans against me and sighs. Usually I don't like makin' with hugs but, Trek needs them and I feel good knowing he wants mine.  
  
"It's ok Trek, really. If ya need me I am here...what happened this time?"  
  
"Falling....lots of Falling. And not normal falling where you wake up...but I am falling and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I heard that if you die while falling in a dream, you die for real is that true?"  
  
"Uhh...I dunno Trek, but you won't die, there'd be no one here for me to talk to then." I really don't know how to make kids feel better, I'm good at roughin' 'em up! But Trek seems to find comfort and I guess someone has to.  
  
"Yea...you're right, I'm still worried. These have happened what, three nights in a row?"  
  
"Four...no Five"  
  
"Five!? See...it's getting worse. Before it was every few weeks."  
  
"Well, would you feel....better, staying here tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...if you want you can sleep in here tonight, have someone there if you start to have a nightmare ya know?"  
  
"That'd be nice....are you ok with it tho? I mean, you're not the most social one. I bet you'd rather sleep by yourself without some teenager to worry about....I'll go."  
  
"No Trek, really it's ok."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, go ahead." It seems Trek had been waiting for me to say yes becuase he started to cry a little. I just hugged him close, if only I knew what he was dreaming....it must be aweful becuase I've never seen him spooked like this. Eventually I push him back and he laid down on my bed, it's a queen size so it's not like I'm squishin' him. I roll over and I can hear him sleeping in a few minutes, If he has a bad dream I can wake him up....soon I fall asleep.  
  
=================================== Next Morning, 7am, Saturday.... ===================================  
  
"YAWWWNNnnnn" I stretch my arms out and my right hand hits something, I look over to see Trek roll over and curl up against my warmth like a little animal, still asleep. At first I almost jump out of bed...then I remember last night, I hope he didn't have another bad dream. I look over at the clock it says 7:15, I still have a little less than 2 hours before I have to actually get up, so I don't bother to move Trek, he seems more peacful there than udring the time he has been awake during this last week. I move my arm to wrap it around him, more for my comfort than his and close my eyes to fall back asleep. I am about to fall asleep again when I feel Trek move, he scoothes a little closer and turns just a bit, then his hand reaches around and rests on my hairy chest. He mutters something that I can't make out, must be from his dream. For a few minutes I just stare at the ceiling thinking to myself. How can a guy like me be looked up upon by Trek. I always run it thru my head, he could look up to Scott, or Hank, or even Chuck...but he finds me the best Role Model. Of course I don't feel to bad about it, I've always needed something in life and I guess this is part of it. To be there when someone needs me.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Eh? Hi?"  
  
"You stayed in my room remember"  
  
"Oh...yea..." Suddely I feel him push off of me, he must've just noticed how close he was. "Oh man, I'm sorry Mr.Logan...I didn't mean to, uh...get so close."  
  
"It's ok Trek, if I had wanted ya off Molecule I'da pushed ya off my self."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Relax ya didn't..."touch" anythin' ok!?" I got out of bed and wrapped the blanket around me, so Trek doesn't feel so embarrassed. I looked over at the clock again and it says 8:32 now. I grab a pair of pants and an undershirt and go into my bathroom shutting the door. I can hear Trek moving off the bed, He'll probably just leave...I'll see him at breakfast. I drop the blanket and shiver as the damp air of the bathroom clings to my exposed body. I start my shower up and grab a towel while the water heats. Getting in it feels so nice, pure heat no cold.  
  
After I get dressed and open the door I notice that Molecule had just fallen back asleep on my bed. The clock was showing twenty minutes past nine, time to go down for a late weekend breakfast. Trek looks so peacful tho, I know I shouldn't wake him but rules are rules...I leap on the bed bouncing him up. He flips over and rubs his eyes astounded.  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
"Mornin' Treky. It's time for breakfast so up an at'em!"  
  
"Mmmm, you know what Storm is fixin?"  
  
"Not a clue but I'm sure by the time we make it to the end of the hall we'll know."  
  
"*Sigh* Your bed is much better than mine..."  
  
"Hehe, that's what happens when yer a teacher, ya get better digs and stuff."  
  
"I don't wanna leave the bed it's to comfy!" Trek dives under the covers and I can't help laugh cuz he looks like a scared little Rabbit hiding...hiding from a Wolverine! Something comes over me and I just pounce on him and start tickling him thru the covers.  
  
"Ya can't hide from a Wolverine Trek!"  
  
"HAHAHA...OH OH!!! HAHA!" All of a sudden he pushes up and out of the covers knocking me off the bed, my feet are still hangin' on it and he grabs them pushing them off, I grab his wrists and yank him of the bed on top of me. I give him a smirk before I twist and switch positions so he's on bottom. I jump back onto the bed laughin' as he flips himself up tryin' to be mad but I can see him smilin'.  
  
"HAHA, All you students are outta shape! I'm older than all oh ya combined and I can still beat your asses!"  
  
"I wasn't trying!"  
  
"Sure sure..." I have to admit, with Trek's mutant power over Molecules...he has an advantage over me. My higtened senses can tell me when someone is angry or about to do somethin', but Molecule can hide that with his powers...so when he lunged at me I didn't have time to retaliate and I fell off the bed with him on top of me.  
  
"I told you I wasn't trying before."  
  
"Hehe, I guess ya weren't Molecule." He tried to get up but his foot slipped on the blanket it had caught itself in and he fell on my chest again, I let out a wierd noise that made him laugh histerically. I didn't get it but then I started to chuckle and it made me laugh even more cuz everytime I laughed my chest would bounce Trek's head so it made me laugh harder...which made it bounce more... Now we're both laughin' uncontrollably and I feel so good becuase I feel like I haven't laughed in decades. Sure I've chuckled and smirked but never laughed so hard that I feel like cryin'. It felt great.  
  
*Knock knock knock* "Logan? Trek? Are you ok?" It's Jean...I'm tryin' now not to laugh as she opens the door, cuz other than Trek I don't like to expressly show emotion, but I can't stop smilin', Trek's still laughin' hard. Jean looks at me and him sprwaled on floor, Trek on top of me gigglin' like an idiot...she blushed like she had walked in on us havin' sex, which of course for Jeanie this looks just as bad since she usually overexaggerates everythin'.  
  
"Hi Jean, breakfast time?"  
  
"Um, yes...it is Logan."  
  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"Well, no...I just didn't expect Trek to be....in YOUR room."  
  
"Trek? He stayed over cuz he had one of his godawful nightmares."  
  
"Oh...and that's why you're erm, sprawled on the floor laughing?"  
  
"Yea, well he tackled me off the bed cuz I knocked him off...and then we started laughin'."  
  
"You!? Laugh!? Mr.Logan laughing?"  
  
"Yes it's a rare occasion but what can I say, some things are just to funny. But, don't tell anyone alright?"  
  
"Uhh....sure, anyway...Ororo wanted me to tell you and Trek to come eat or you'll miss all the good food."  
  
"FOOD!?" Trek suddenly quits laughin' and jumps off me, executin' that same sound from before makin' them both laugh, I still don't find it that funny. We walked down to breakfast, but today for some reason I just felt different, more energetic. I kept pokin' Trek the way there and he'd poke back it was pretty funny, Jean of course was a little confused.  
  
We made it to the breakfast table and I stopped my kiddish crap and put on my usual "I could care less" attitude. No one looked at me when I grabbed a plate and sat down pilein' the pancakes and bacon on my plate as 'Ro poured me a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well Logan, you finally got up! It's not loike you to be the last one here."  
  
"Well there's a first time for everythin' 'Ro."  
  
"Logan and Trek we ruffhousing in his room, quite funny actually." Trek looked up from his gatherin' of eggs onto his plate at me...I just shrugged.  
  
"Logan? Was playing with someone?" Scott...always so smug and first to point out anythin' with his dry humor.  
  
"When was the last time you invited Mr.Logan to play a game with you and the other students?" Trek, always stickin' up for me, and with a fast mouth he can change any situation for the better.  
  
"Uh....OH! We invited him to play Soccer....that one time."  
  
"As I recall One-eye, you asked me that about a month ago. And I decided not to becuase you only needed me since Kitty broke her nail. Not a good enough reason to get me to join."  
  
"Oh, uh sorry Logan..."  
  
"eh"  
  
"See, you think it's wierd for Mr.Logan to have fun? Well no one else ever talks to him enough to realize he likes to play around like the rest of us." Trek sat down with a plate full of food and a matter-o-fact look on his face as he ate. Everyone else was lookin' at their plates kind of guilty it looked. I think they finally realized that they just flat out ignore me most of the time. Which suits me just fine, but I do feel a little better knowin' that now it has come to their attention.  
  
I finished and set my dishes in the sink, glancin' at the chore chart to see who had dishes today, Bobby and Kitty...so that means Trek has Laundry with Jean, Amara, and Roberto. No don't label me some sorta stalker knowin' Trek's schedule, I just know that becuase of Bobby and Trek sharin' a dorm it's seperated where Trek has whatever Bobby doesn't, and there are only two major jobs in the mornin', Laundry sortin' and Dishes, and if Bobby has dishes for Breakfast Trek has Laundry in the mornin'. It's just common knowledge. I walk off grabbin' the paper out of Scotts hands.  
  
"Hey! I was reading about the current mutant propoganda!"  
  
"Seniority Cyke, you can have it when I finish."  
  
"Ugh, whatever..." I walked outside and sat against my little tree like I do every Saturday. I'd have about an hour before Molecule would come and sit with me and talk. But today I didn't feel normal....I felt like runnin' and jumpin' and fightin'. Like bein' ruff. Hmm, I'll wait for Trek hehehe...  
  
I could smell him comin' so I quietly snuck into the bushes close to the tree. I crouched down still as a tree itself waitin' for him to walk up. I could feel my blood pumpin', I was goin' to tackle him and pin him to the ground, he'd beg for mercy! I smelt him walkin' closer and I felt my muscles tense up, ready to uncoil and sprin' forward on Trek's body and slam him into the ground. I could see him come around and pick up my newspaper. He dropped it and turned his back to me scratchin' his head, sucker!  
  
"GRAAAAW!"  
  
"What!?" Quick as anythin', Trek wheeled himself around and shot an involuntary blast of molecular energy at me, I went flyin' back into the bushes. That got me mad.  
  
"grwwwlll"  
  
"OH GAWD! Mr. Logan I am SO SORRY!"  
  
"...." Standin' up I don't look directly at him, but he's gonna pay for doin' that.  
  
"I didn't mean to...I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"....you hit me."  
  
"Mr. Logan? You sound different. Are you okay?"  
  
"You hit me Trek....I'm goin' to hit you back."  
  
"What? Mr. Logan...what's wrong it was an accident. Chill out."  
  
"GrrrWAAAAL!" I leap for him and before he knows it he's on the ground lookin' up at me horrified. There's nothin' he can do he's so scared....... But why am I tryin' to scare him?  
  
"P..P....Please, I'm ssssorry, I won't d...d..do it again!"  
  
"Trek?" What'd I do to make him so scared, I can't remember other than readin' the paper and feelin' a little more energetic than usual. I sit up with his legs still under me and shake my head. I look down at him and he's covered his face, thinkin' I was goin' to hit him....what the hell did I just do, or almost do?  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, please let me go."  
  
"Trek, It's ok...I would never hurt ya kid." I get off his legs and he pulls them to himself huggin' them when he sits up. He's lookin' at me like he wants me to go away, he's really scared of me. "Trek...I don't know what I did, but I'm gonna leave you alone now, ok?" I stood up and patted him on the head. I took a few steps then stopped when I heard him  
  
"wait..." So small I wouldn't have heard it without my heightened senses.  
  
"What?" He walked over to me, when I turned around he leaned against my chest, I just stood there while he did, I didn't mind.  
  
"You....would never hurt me....would you?  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"I know, I just wanted to make sure...."  
  
"Ok, why don't you go inside, I needa clear my head."  
  
"....alright. Talk to you tonight, after supper?"  
  
"Sure Trek. I'll see you then." He leaned a little longer, then to my surprize he leaned up and kissed me lightly on th chin, then molecularported away. I touched my chin, did he really kiss me?  
  
============================ 6pm, Suppertime, Xavier's Kitchen ============================  
  
Dinner here is always hectic. Everyone's hungry and they want a seat by the food so they don't have to wait to get it passed. 'Ro had a good idea to asign seats, but Xavier declined it implyin' it would be more trouble than it's worth. Oh well, his loss. I walked in to the smell of Roast beef and Mashed Potatoes. A few of the new students like Ray and Amara were talkin' near the end of the table. Scott and Jean were helpin' Ororo set the table and a few of the boys were outside playin' football. I was goin' to walk out and see if Trek was out there but when I walked towards the screen door Ororo shoved a second bowl of Potatoes in my hands and spun me around pointin' to the heat pad on the table.  
  
"Be a dear Logan and put them on the table, I'm a little behind in preparation."  
  
"Uh...'Ro, I'm not a maid."  
  
"Scott's helping too."  
  
"Well that understandable seein' as how he's such a pansy."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just kiddin' Cyke, fine I'll do it." Truth is I had already walked over to the table with the bowl of bashed spuds while I was talkin'. I set 'em down and Jean mentally set aroll basket onto the table by the bowl then put the lid on. "Well Jeanie, you're gettin' pretty good with your power."  
  
"I know, I feel like I could do these small things in the living room."  
  
"Someday you will Jean, you'll be able to move the table and chairs in the bathtub someday." Scott always overexaggerated when it came to Jean.  
  
"Thanks Scott, I know you have faith in me." Aw how sweet....if you like that mushy crap. Just give me a woman to fuck and I'd be fine, but I shouldn't think things like that here when we have a few mental mutants. Speakin' of mutants here comes everyone, their internal clocks musta gone off. Half-Pint phasin' thru the wall and the Elf portin' into a chair by the main coarse. He saved the seat next to him for Kitty, who abliged nicely....if those two don't get together soon I am goin' to do it for them. Ray, Amara, and Jubilee jumped over a few seats to sit by the food I set down. Popsicle, Robert, and the other guy's came inside from the football game and 'Ro immediatly pointed them to the sink. Bobby just iced his hands up then cracked them outside...complete with a sigh from 'Ro he sat in a seat. I heard some noises outside, kids yellin' I opened the kitchen door to see Trek runnin' with what looked to be a trinket of Roxy's since she was runnin' along with Kita at him. He looked back at them laughin' before runnin' into me.  
  
"oof!"  
  
"Hmm...Trek...."  
  
"Oh..uh, Mr. Logan! Sorry..."  
  
"Ya should be Molecule, it's suppertime."  
  
"TREK! GIVE ME MY NECKLACE NOW!" Wow, Roxy has a pair of pipes when she needs to.  
  
"Trek give it back already."  
  
"Alright Alrgiht." He stood up and tossed it at her, she flinched thinkin' it'd hit her but instead Trek used his power to put it on her. She smiled and walked into the kitchen with Kita. He looked at me with a "I got the moves" look.  
  
"You think you're all that."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"And a bag o' chips."  
  
"Hell yea!"  
  
I pushed him thru the Kitchen door and he ran over to sit by Kurt. I strolled quietly over and sat by Chuck and Hank. Hank said a small prayer over the food then all hell broke loose as the students tried to be the first to get the food. We'd given up about a month ago with tryin' to stop them and make it orderly since it ended up with them droppin' somethin' more or less. Eventually it made it around to me and the rest of the students. After supper I went into the Rec room, some of the students were already there. Other than your room there really isn't any place a student isn't. I sat down on the couch with the remote in my hand. The news was talkin' about mutants.....as usual lately. Sayin' a load of bullshit as usual, they have no idea what they think they do. Bobby and Amara were playin' ping-pong and that ball...was, gettin' annoyin'....same noise, again and again. The videogames were up loud....Roberto always plays them to loud. My head started hurtin', then the pingpong ball hit my head, that was it I felt myself leap over the couch.  
  
"TURN THAT DOWN!" Roberto jumped and turned around a little nervous, he turned it down...I looked at Bobby  
  
"You....did that on Purpose!?"  
  
"N..N..no Mr. Logan...honest!"  
  
"grrrwwlll"  
  
"Mr. Logan, you ok?" The door burst open and Hank walked in with Chuck....and Trek."  
  
"You were right Trek...he does feel different."  
  
"Whadaya mean! They just...have everythin' to loud."  
  
"Logan, your mind is under extreme pressure right now, I can feel it."  
  
"I'm tellin' ya Chuck...I'm fine damnit."  
  
"Logan, profanity among minors won't help anything."  
  
"Hank shut up, I don't need your fuckin' big words." My head was hurtin' more now...so much my eyes hurt too. I took a few steps towards Chuck.  
  
"Logan stop, you're not well."  
  
"Chuck....I'm fine."  
  
"Mr. Logan, The Proffesor and Mr.McCoy are right, there's something wrong with you."  
  
"Grrlll, Trek shut up!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm not sick!!! Shut up all of you!!" Trek needs to fuck up, he has no idea what he's sayin'. Him and Hank! I'l show him what I mean by shut up. I spring at him and my laws pop out. His face looks horrified and I can smell everyone's sudden fear. But before I reach him I suddenly stop, dead stop. I feel my bones pop some from the sudden stop. Trek stopped my molecules. He's breathin' hard and sweatin'.  
  
"Trek? Did you do that?"  
  
"Yea......I did Mr.McCoy."  
  
"You stopped Logan dead..."  
  
"Please, take him to the infirmary."  
  
"Yer not takin' me NOWHERE till I show you what I mean by SHUT THE FUCK Uuuuuupppp...." Hank musta shot me with some deadly stuff cuz I was feelin' numb all over, and most drugs don't work well on me unless they're unaturaly hyped up. But I eventually collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep.  
  
========================== 11pm, Infirmary, Xavier's Institute ==========================  
  
He's been laying there for two hours, just sleeping. I don't know what's wrong with him but I won't leave till he does. Even if it means sleeping here all night. He'd do the same for me. Mr.McCoy has monitors tracking everything from his blood pressure to his Heart beat. He looks paler than usual....so vulnerable. I never thought I'd see him like this. I hope he wakes up soon.  
  
"Trek?"  
  
"Yea Mr.McCoy?"  
  
"You can go now....he'll be ok till tommorow."  
  
"I can't...I have to stay here with him."  
  
"Why? He'll be fine here...he just needs to rest."  
  
"He'd do the same for me if I was here."  
  
"..."  
  
"He's been there for me to many times, even if this is just a little thing I want to be here for him this time."  
  
"Oh...well I understand, you can stay then. But I'll be right around the corner in my lab area if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you...."  
  
"Of course." Mr. McCoy "walked" off in his behemoth sized physique. I just sat looking at Logan. Hoping he'd wake up soon, or at least wait till I woke up tommorow if I fell asleep. I laid my head down on the side of the bed, If he moved I'd feel it at least....then I closed my eyes.  
  
*MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP* "Everyone! This is Xavier! Magneto's henchmen are making a direct on the mansion, all hands to the front yard!!!" I opened my eyes to a mental alert from Xavier...or was it a dream? No it wasn't cuz the alarm was going off!! Hank rushed in with his little spandex uniform.  
  
"Trek, stay here....they're after Logan!" I sat up fast...  
  
"What!? Why Mr.Logan!?"  
  
"They didn't say. Sabertooth just yelled to give them Logan, they know he's knocked out."  
  
"I...I should help!"  
  
"You can, if any of them make it in here you can inform us and hold them off."  
  
"But they're outside."  
  
"Not anymore, they've already demolished some of the foyer and living room. Stay here Trek....okay?"  
  
"Count...on me."  
  
"I know I can." Beast swung out of the room and set it to lock. I was alone with a dead asleep Logan. His vital sings showed he wasn't waking anytime soon. But, I also hadn't realized that when I woke up, I had to move his hand off me....had he moved in the night?  
  
It had been 10 minutes before I realized I could monitor the progress of everyone thru the TV monitors. I turned them on and switched them to the special camera channels. There was one in each room and I only had three TVs so I flipped thru each one. The fight was in the Living room, the Kitchen, and some of it outdoors. I could see all the students and X-men fighting, except Logan of course. All of Magneto's mutants were fighting, and beating back the X-men. Pyro...Sabertooth...that metal Guy, and Gambit....I don't know why Gambit fights us, he seems to not really care. I don't see Magneto tho, did he come? *BUM...BUM BUM* The doors to the infirmary were bending in....oh shit, he did come! I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as possible to contact Xavier.  
  
"PROFFESOR!"  
  
"Augh, Trek...not so loud, concnetrate!"  
  
"Proffesor, MAGNETO is breaking down the door!!!"  
  
"Are you sure!?"  
  
"I can see all the other Acolyte's pummeling the X-men, and the metal door on the Infirmary is slowlt warping inward!!!"  
  
"I didn't sense him or see him, he had his helmet on! Trek, you MUST hold him off until we can stop some of the others! Everyone's hands are full right now!"  
  
"I...I can't! It's MAGNETO Proffesor!"  
  
"You can Trek, just hold him off till some of us can help you!"  
  
"I'll try...." I openend my eyes and the door looked like a bubble being blown. I changed my clothing into my outfit for training and I hid behind a counter. I'd catch him by surprize. The door finally gave way and it bent into curves, Magneto floated inside looking around. He found Logan and set down. He walked softly towards him.  
  
"Foolish tactics, thinking they could stop us before someone found him. They left logan unwatched."  
  
"No they didn't Magneto!" I leapt in front of him shooting a blast of molecular energy from both my hands straight at him, it hit him and he fell backwards to the ground. He got up almost immediatly tho and he looked so mad at me.  
  
"FOOLISH BOY! You think you can stop the master of metal!"  
  
"Master of Metal? Meet the Master of Molecules!" He looked at me a little curious...then he just laughed at me.  
  
"You!? A master? Even I know you're here becuase you don't have complete control of your mutant power."  
  
"Don't laugh at me, I'm plenty strong to take you on!!"  
  
"You have no idea who you're messing with boy!"  
  
"The name's Hyperdrive!!" I flipped forward and kicked a box of medical equipment at his face, they didn't make contact...Magneto just raised his fingers and the box and equipment flew straight at me. I was ready for it tho, I ported behind him and before he knew what happened I had kicked him onto the small table in the infirmary. He stood up and I tried to sweep kick him, he moved to fast tho and knocked me down.  
  
"You are no match for me, and I am in no mood to deal with you..." I felt myself being dragged upwards against the wall, but...it wasn't physically, he was oving the iron in my body! I had no idea he was this powerful. "I could rip the iron out of your body so fast you die on the spot, but I don't feel like it today....lucky you."  
  
"Leave....Logan alone...."  
  
"Afriad I can't do that, I need him for my plans."  
  
"Why Logan, you have Sabertooth!"  
  
"Sabertooth doesn't have the chip in his head."  
  
"What?"  
  
"None of your consern!! I'm taking Wolverine and you can't stop me!" He left me squeezed there against the wall by my own molecules. I could already feel myself weakening since none of the iron was travelling thru my body. If I tried to move the rest of my molecules I'd die....wait.....his powers use magnetic waves, which are made of molecules! I could make a bubble to block the waves! I closed my eyes again and opened my hands, It started slowly but I could feel the grip loosening as I made a molecular shield around me for the first time. Magneto must have noticed becuase he stopped and turned around. He flung a hand out and I felt the magnetic force hit me stronger. I could feel myself sweating as I pushed the shield out more. Then in one moment Magneto lost his hold and fell down and I let down the shield and fell to the floor. Imediatly I rolled to the side and blasted Magneto back into a wall as he was getting up. I leapt forward to hit him when he slung me back kicking me in the stomach. I hit the bed Logan was on, it slid a little backwards. My head hurt so bad, I must've hit something hard. I was expecting Magneto to hit me while I was paralyzed...but he never made a move, I opened my eyes....and it was Logan!!!  
  
"Alright Bub, I don't like bein' woken up against my will. I ALSO don't like you harmin' Trek....I REALLY don't like it!"  
  
"Logan....remove your blades from my face or I will force you to shred into your friend."  
  
"It'd never work....I promised him I'd never hurt him, and I never go back on a promise." Logan's claws started to move away from Magneto's face very slowly. I knew I needed to do something. I stood up, everything felt a little woozy, but I needed to concentrate...I pointed my hand out at Magneto and he looked at me.  
  
"If you don't stop, I will shoot you with so much energy you'll insinerate!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare, you're an X-man."  
  
"So is Logan..."  
  
"...."  
  
"You gonna call my so called bluff Magneto? I'd say the odds aren't worth it."  
  
"...." Logan stopped moving, he pulled his claws back in and let Magneto go. Magneto walked back towards the door, he reached it and turned around looking at me.  
  
"You would have made a fine member Trek, pity you and Kita left."[1]  
  
"Get out..." He left and I ran over to the monitors, as if they were robots all of a sudden the other members just left....out of nowhere, even Sabertooth. I looked at Logan and he was looking at me.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine....you woke up."  
  
"Yea, kinda hard to sleep with all the racket."  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
"No I am, I shoulda been there to stop him from the beginnin'."  
  
"Actually, they wee here for you."  
  
"Huh? Me....Why?"  
  
"Magneto said something about a chip that you have and Sabertooth doesn't. Did he mean the one that scientist used to turn you against us?"  
  
"I don't think so, becuase that was surgically removed." "Hey, you did well against Magneto, that's some brownie-points for your X- men trainin'."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Hell Yea! Before ya know it Trek, you'll be called on as much as Scott an' Me."  
  
"Awesome..." I should have felt good, but I just felt tired. That battle tired me out so fast, I had never done a shield before, and to do it against Magneto was a miracle in itself. "You're my miracle."  
  
"What?" I fell into his arms, he lifted me up, I couldn't stand anymore I needed to go lay down.  
  
"If you hadn't have helped....I'd have lost."  
  
"Don't worry, I will always be there for you. Like now, I am gonna take you to a bed...you tired yourself out pretty bad."  
  
"ok..." I felt him lift my legs and he walked out of the room with me in his big hairy arms, the heat from his body felt so nice, I had to curl up close into it, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I am guessing he didn't mind. We reached my room but I only half realized it till he told me. I opened my eyes and he looked down at me.  
  
"You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yea....I'll sleep a little late tho."  
  
"No problem I'll tell Chuck."  
  
"Thank you..." I leaned up and gave him a second small kiss on his chin, I don't know why I wanted to, I guess cuz there's no other way I could think of to show my affection. I don't think he minded it tho. He just let me stand up.  
  
"You're....welcome, see you tommorow."  
  
"Goodnight." Then he walked out and closed the door. I took my shirt off and climbed into bed. After about 20 minutes I heard Bobby slip in quietly. He changed his clothes in the dark then slipped into bed.  
  
========================= 8am, Next morning, Xavier's =========================  
  
"Don't let him snap the cords!" "He's broken thru the glass!" "Shut it down, shut it down!!!" "I can't the chip isn't responding, it's going to overload!"  
  
"AUUGH!"  
  
"Logan!! Logan settle down..."  
  
"Charles!! What was that?"  
  
"Those were the memories I could find on that unknown chip. It seems....there is a chip that is causing your sudden fits of rage."  
  
"Well lets get it out!"  
  
"When we learn where it IS we will, I am going to send the X-men to Alkalye Lake, maybe they'll find something useful from your old friend who used the previous chip."  
  
"What about me, my temper?"  
  
"Well I suggest you either stay in your room or try twice as hard to not lose your temper."  
  
"Alright, but it's gonna be hard."  
  
"I know, that's why I am informing you to cut your classes until you get the chip removed."  
  
"*sigh* Alright....I'll go watch the news." Great, so now I am stuck doin' nothin' all day. Ah well, the Television'll keep my temper controlled till the X-men come back with news. After a few minutes of surfin' I come across some old re-runs of Baywatch, here's what I need....some nice women to keep my nerves down. I haven't been with a woman in a long time. Especially never since I came to Xavier's place. I think I may have had a few one night stands over the last few years before this place tho. The thought of some uncommited sex and images of scantily dressed lifeguards makes my pants jump....and tighten a little. It's not like I haven't pleased myself before but I haven't done it in a while. I reach down and rub myself a little, then I hear some footsteps and quickly adjust myself to not show anythin' off. Stupid of me to think I could do that in the middle of the livin' room tho. Popsicle and Molecule came tumblin' into the livin' room laughin' histerically. The Elf ported into the room laughin' as well. I turned off the television and walked over.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" Kitty and Rogue walked over, soaked to the heels....in shavin' cream.  
  
"Like, KURT! You and Bobby are such jerks!"  
  
"Yea, and Trek yer not any healp either."  
  
"HAHA! Vhat, it vhas only in fun Kitty!  
  
"To like you maybe, but Rogue and I just like, finished dressing!"  
  
"Hehe, not like Rogue cares."  
  
"Shut up Bobby Drake, no one asked you!"  
  
"PIPE DOWN ALREADY!" Everyone looked at me...I had one of those domineerin' voices that got peoples attention, but I did yell a little to loud I need to settle, so I took a deep breath beofre speakin' again. "Elf, Popsicle, Molecule...apologize for spillin'...??"  
  
"Shaving Cream!"  
  
"Thank you Kitty, Shavin' Cream all over the girls."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Fine, but we still have to go get dressed again." Kitty and Rogue stormed off and left the boys mopin' about gettin' caught, I didn't feel like leavin' them on a bad note...  
  
"Next time...." "Don't let them see it was you."  
  
"Hehe, alright Mr.Logan."  
  
"Vha, I suppose zhis means we vhon't get in trouble vhis zha Proffesor?"  
  
"Naw, just don't try any more pranks on them....today."  
  
"Right on Mr.Logan! come on Trek, Kurt....I bet Hank is busy in his lab."  
  
"Uh, actually guys I'm gonna take a break."  
  
"Vha!? Oh vhell suit yourself d'en. Alvietasien Trek."  
  
"See ya man." Bobby and Kurt left, leavin' Trek there. He turned around and looked up at me.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Same to you, you sleep well."  
  
"Yea, I got to sleep in late. You?"  
  
"I had some dreams..."  
  
"Oh, what about." We walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"The chip, but it was confusin'. So I talked to Xavier earlier after I woke up and he is sendin' some of the main X-men to check out Alkalye Lake.  
  
"Ah, well they'll find something. We're the goodguys we get the luck."  
  
"Hehe, I suppose so."  
  
"So what are you doin' in here?"  
  
"Uh.....just watchin' some TV."  
  
"Oh? Can I watch with you?"  
  
"Sure....I suppose."  
  
"Well if you don't want me to I can go." He stood up, and before I realized it I had reached and grabbed his arm. "....Logan?"  
  
"Please stay, it keeps me calm. I need to stay calm or I'll lose control."  
  
"A..Alright Mr. Logan." He sat back down and I let go, I turned the TV on and flipped channels lookin' for anythin'.  
  
"Kim Possible!! Stop!!"  
  
"A cartoon? You still watch those Molecule?"  
  
"Hell yea! Kim Possible is the bomb Mr. Logan! She's a crime fighting teenager how hot is that!?"  
  
"I guess it's really hot." I left it on, the show was ammusin', most of the moves that Kim Possible could do I could do, and better. Altho I did like the pink rat thing that talked. The show lasted 30 minues and then a movie started, but I hadn't noticed cuz I was fallin' asleep. That drem last night kept me up two hours. I was half asleep when I felt heat on my shoulder. I looked over and Trek had started to lean on it. I closed my eyes again in a few minutes I had fallen asleep....I think Trek had too.  
  
I woke up quietly and realized at some point I had stretched out on the couch and a blanket was over me, and Trek...he had probably fallen asleep and moved when I moved, he was layin' on the opposite side on top of my feet...who put the blanket on us. The TV was still on and the movie wasn't over so I know I hadn't been asleep a long time. But my head was hurtin'...I sat up and tried to move my legs, it woke Trek up. My head was poundin'.  
  
"*yaaawwnn* Hey Mr.Logan..."  
  
"What..."  
  
"I said hey Mr-"  
  
"I know what you said, what about it."  
  
"I..was just being polite...you're not all that nice after a nap."  
  
"So what if I'm not leave me alone." Augh this headache was killin' me so I stood up and walked out of the livin' room holdin' my head. I felt like it was goin' to implode and explode at the same time. Then I felt my head go numb before a big blast hit me and I fell to my knees. I cried out in pain, it hurt like a bitch and all I could think about was pain, and harm, and death....I'm not that kind of person inside anymore. I don't kill, I can't kill.  
  
"Mr. Logan? Do I need to gwt Mr.McCoy?"  
  
"Grrr...NO! I need you to leave!!"  
  
"Leave? Mr. Logan you're not well."  
  
"TREK! I'm fine, I just need some time to think...."  
  
"No Mr. Logan you need to see Hank." Stupid kid, listen to me I know what best not you. I reached forward and slammed him into the wall, I was inches from his face and could smell the sudden fear around him, he was terrified of me...like a little animal about to be eaten by its predator. I'm Trek's Predator....NO, can't hurt him. I promised!  
  
"Trek....I'm not well.....I need to be....alone!"  
  
"B...B...But Logan, Hank can...h..h..h..elp you."  
  
"NO! No one can!!! GET AWAY!" I threw Trek to the ground and looked awya from him, I could hear him slide a little along the tile floorin'. He stood up.  
  
"Logan please, don't do this let someone help you!!"  
  
"NO! No one can help me, I need to let this go thru!!" I didn't want to hurt him, so I ran outthe door to the front yard, if the kid knew what's good for him he'd leave me alone....but I need somethin' to attack! These feelin's, I need to quench them. I heard the door close and Trek had come out. I popped out my claws, he was prey now....but I told him I'd never hurt him....he deserves it tho for not listenin' to me.  
  
"LOGAN! You need to calm down...Hank wants to help you!"  
  
"Get away! I told you no one can help I have t owrok this out!! If you come to close I WILL chop ya into little bits!"  
  
"No you won't Logan, you promised remember?" I do remember, but he's not listenin' to me. He's walkin' closer every step and I can smell his nervousness, I can smell everythin' about him now...my senses feel even more hightened. I smell the shampoo he used today, I smell the bargain soap Xavier buys us...I can smell the food from Breakfast on him, the kid is goin' to die if he gets near me.  
  
"You're bein' foolish!"  
  
"I'm caring..."  
  
"Well stop! I don't care." Trek stopped, dead. He looked at me, finally he'll leave me alone. I had been makin' my way to the gate and when I got there I leaped over it....Trek didn't follow. I ran for the woods.  
  
======================== 12 noon, Xavier's ========================  
  
"I'm caring..." "Well stop! I don't care." "I don't care...I don't care......don't.....care...."  
  
He doesn't care....about me? About Xavier? About the X-men? What's wrong with him....he's gone mad. I've been sitting here in my room, the lights off and barely any light becuase it's raining hard. I don't know what to do....do I go look for him? Or should I let him go, possibly forever. *knock knock*  
  
"I don't feel like talking Kita."  
  
"I'm flattered you think I am your delightful girlfriend Jared, but alas it's just me the behemoth-formed Beast."  
  
"Oh...sorry come in Mr. McCoy."  
  
"You can call me Hank if you'd like Jared." I turned around on my bed and looked at him.  
  
"Stop calling me Jared and I'll call you Hank."  
  
"Compromise...I agree Trek."  
  
"What'd you want anyway?"  
  
"I wanted ot see how you felt."  
  
"About Logan?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I miss him, a lot."  
  
"Enough to go find him?"  
  
"It's raining."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Even if we did find him we don't know how to stop him from his madman rampage."  
  
"What if I told you I knew how."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"It's a theory, but it makes sense."  
  
"Well spill!!!"  
  
"Settle down. Well when the X-men came back from Alkalye they brought back ony a little information on the "chip". But I have determined where it is."  
  
"Where!?"  
  
"Nowhere..."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"The chip was just a code name for what they did to Logan. While in the Weapon X program Logan was subject to many changes such as his erasing of memory to input millions of killing techniques and the employment of his adamantium skeleton structure and claws. Well along with that some of the scientists worked on "chipping out" his emotions, so that he wouldn't fall for anyone he might be targeted to kill and he wouldn't hold guilt or anything. They of course couldn't at the time, so instead they "installed" a fail safe inside of him that if Logan ever tried to show to much emotion towards someone and it was pure, not just put on....the failsafe wouldactivate and cuase him to go berzerk."  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you understand Trek?"  
  
"Oh my gawd.....I activated the failsafe."  
  
"When he started to honestly car for you yes."  
  
"Oh no...it's all my fault!"  
  
"No Trek, don't say that....you and even Logan had no idea that was there."  
  
"..." "You said there was a possible way to stop it?"  
  
"Well there is no way to test it....but I believe that from Charles' explanation of Logan's dremas that the operation never finished, so there should be a flaw. A flaw that if the person he cared for tried hard enough, he could break thru the "chip" and shut it down."  
  
"So...I'm the only one who can help Logan?"  
  
"For my theory to possibly work yes."  
  
"Then...I need to find him."  
  
"He's heading north thru the woods to Canada, Charles is tracking him."  
  
"I...can get there....on Logan's bike."  
  
"...."  
  
"I need to go alone, and his motorcycle will be familiar to him, it might help. He doesn't care about much but his bike is one of the things."  
  
"Alright, but do you know how to drive a motorcycle."  
  
"Sort of, Logan explained it to me, enough to kjnow what to do....I have just never actually done it."  
  
"Well everything is 90% of the mind, you should do fine....I hope." I jumped off the bed. Hank extended his hand but I reached out and hugged the guy. Wow he's soft!  
  
"Wow you're soft...I need some of this as my blanket."  
  
"Oh haha, hey...flirting is for Logan!"  
  
"I am not flirting."  
  
"Flattering?"  
  
"Better...Ok...time to ride." I nodded then Molecularported to the garage. The door automatically opened when the motion sensors saw me. I grabbed the helmet I use whenever I ride with Logan and hopped on his ride. It felt different now that I was sitting in the driver's spot. I floated the keys over to me and started her up. It scared the crap outta me even tho I expected it. I took a deep breath and took off out onto the long driveway, at first I did it somewhat slowly, but I remembered I had to reach Logan and I put more gas on taking off down the driveway, the gate opened quickly and I made a sharp turn and took of down the road to the north.  
  
===================================== Sometime around 3pm, Canadian/American border =====================================  
  
Well I made it up to the border, and Xavier told me he stopped here. So I am slowly riding thru the road hoping he'll hear his motorcycle. About ten minutes into the drive I hear a noise to my left and sure enough Logan jumps me and throws me off the bike. it rolls into the grassy ditch and stops, gas still going. We hit the ground and I roll of him from the enertia. He immediatly gets up. His clothes are torn and he's got some scratches from runnig thru the woods. They're healing as he stands there tho.  
  
"GRRrllll, I TOLD you nota come!!!"  
  
"Logan, I want to help."  
  
"Noooo, ya can't!"  
  
"Logan, you're going mad because you started to care for me....it's a by product of OOF!" Logan rammed me into the ground and took off running down the road. I stood up quickly and used my molecular power to yank him back making him fall over backwards. "Logan, please stop!"  
  
"Ima kill you!!! You won't leave me 'lone!"  
  
"I want to help you Logan, I care about you."  
  
"NO! YA CAN'T! YER NOT ALLOWED!"  
  
"I do Logan..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" He rushed, I thought he was going for my left so I dashed to the right but he moved so fast, he hit my in my right side with his fist. I fell back and rubbed my side. I'd have to tire him out before I could stop him. So I shot a few blasts of energy at him, he dodged the first few but I hit him with the rest, he fell over.  
  
"Logan please, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Grrwwll....Trek..."  
  
"Logan!" I ran up to him, he was laying on the ground, his clothes shredded even more.  
  
"No...get away....I'm gonna hurt you...."  
  
"You'd never hurt me, you promised remember?"  
  
"Yes...but I can't think...GRRRllll" I jumped back but he hooked his foot onto my leg and I trip backwards. He flopped on top of me claws extended. "You're my prey...."  
  
"Logan no, listen....calm down....please." I shifted thru his body and jumped off his back. Turning to face him, I was to late he had already jumped up and when I tried to jump out of the way....I felt three stinging pricks hit my lower chest on the left.....then three more on the right side of mt stomach, then again on the left side. I looked down and I knew what had happened. Logan hadjust stabbed me in my left chest and thru my stomach. I couldn't hear anything I was so shocked. My mouth was open but I couldn't say anything, I was to shocked. All I could do was look up at him, my eyes felt cold, he looked at me with no emotion, he was really going to kill me. I leaned in close to his ear. "You....promised....." "I...love...you...." Each word hurt me physically, but in my heart I felt better....at peace. I looked at him again. He was emotionless for a little, then he blinked and shook his head. He looked at me.  
  
"Oh shit! TREK!" He popped his claws inside and that time it hurt, I let out a scream of pain and he grabbed me into his arms. I clung to him tight, It hurt so much...I couldn't heal myself it hurt to much. I started to cough. "Trek! Heal!!!"  
  
"Pain...."  
  
"Shit, I'll help you....don't worry." He let me go and laid me down. I heard him ripping his shirt, then he started to wrap the cuts up...damn it hurt like fire with the sweaty cloth rubbing into it, but it was better than bleeding to death. He stood me up and helped me walk over to the motorcycle. I got into the backseat spot and he told me to hold tight nd not fall asleep. I grabbed him tight and sat close. He took off back to the Mansion, I hope to God Himself that this is over for Logan. The ride there I was half out of it most of the way, just awake enough to hold on, and anytime I began to slip Logan would shake to wake me up...  
  
============================== 1am, Infirmary, Xavier's Mansion ==============================  
  
"Hmmm? Logan?"  
  
"I'm right here kid. Shhh."  
  
"Where-"  
  
"The Infirmary, I brought you here just in time for Hank to treat you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"..." "You went mad, from the experiment."  
  
"Yea, Hank told me all about it. Seems he was right tho, When you told me you loved me, even after I had....clawed you....somethin' just popped and I came back to my senses."  
  
"You did claw me..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I promised never to hurt you and I did."  
  
"No...you didn't. It was WeaponX, not Logan....not you."  
  
"...you're right Molecule....it was the old me. That had no control." "Trek?"  
  
"..."  
  
"When you said you love me, did you mean it like you implied."  
  
"....." "Yes, I did."  
  
"Okay, good...because I didn't want to say I love you back and not mean the same thing...." "I Love you too." I never told anyone that, but tellin' Trek made me feel like I was tellin' him I'd always be there no matter what and I would never hurt him. I think he knew that too, I leaned down and gave a small kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest, we have some trainin' to catch up on."  
  
"Uuuggh...."  
  
"Hehehe, I'll be right around the corner if you need anythin'."  
  
"Alright...Thank you"  
  
"No problem Trek."  
  
THE END  
  
[1] Trek's history consists partly of joining the Acolyte's in order to keep his parents from dying. He also met Kita there who was brainwashed by her sister Mina. Trek freed Kita and fell in love with her and after learning Donovan was his brother he escaped back to Xavier's with Kita. 


	3. More Than A Role Model

Fandom: X-men: Evolution  
  
Title: More Than A Role Model  
  
Author: Hyperdrive85  
  
Pairing: Logan/Trek (Original Character)  
  
Sequel/Continuation: Not really but does take place after the Do I stories. Genre: Love and Care, something odd about that with Logan Summary: Trek's closeness to Logan seems odd to most of the others at Xavier's, and even to the other mutants who have seen it. But once Trek is told about his real past and the dreams cleared up, it becomes a lot more clear....But not in a way Trek would want it.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, I just write with them. I promise to put them back where I found them when done, nothing broken. I don't make money or anything off this, all I get is feedback!  
  
Author's note1: This is more of a past-fic for Trek's history, I just decided to make it a fanfic because I kept finding ways to fit Logan in hehehe. Author's note2: Logan POV, I like his cuz it makes things easier lol, and doing Trek just makes it weird since he is an OC. (*): This symbol just means that the names are taken from an X-men Roleplay Trek is a part of.  
  
=======================================================  
MORE THAN A ROLE MODEL  
Hyperdrive85  
=======================================================  
  
PART I - THE FIRST KNOCK  
  
"Density...equals, um...m over v? That can't be right...what does M mean...." I could hear Molecule workin' on his chemistry homework in his room as I passed by. He was havin' trouble, like usual. He didn't like school much, he'd rather be trainin'. I walked up to his door and saw him workin' on his bed.  
  
"Mass, mass divided by volume." He looked up at me  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"I guess I do don't I? I remember a few bits of information, most likely bits of my school years."  
  
"Ah...density equals mass divided by volume, well that sure helps." He shrugged, his loose shoulders bent forward in a slouch as he sat indian style on his bed by the window. It was the afternoon after school so he had his usual clothes on, a t-shirt over a dark colored long-sleeve undershirt. He had his hair coverin' most of his face lookin' down at his think chemistry book that reflected the afternoon sun onto his face. I could see him strugglin'; I didn't like it when he felt that way.  
  
"You'll get it Molecule...it'll help yer powers 'ventally. When ya learn about molecules and atoms."  
  
"I guess your right, but I can't work on that till I study all this crap." I smiled and walked over and sat on his bed. His chemistry book seperatin' us. I looked down at it, then up at him with a confused look.  
  
"Man, that's some confusin' stuff. When's it due in?"  
  
"Three days, Monday....I have to read the chapter than right an overview to show I did read it." I nodded at him, then I looked down at the book and closed it, he looked up at me with a question.  
  
"You've got all weekend to do it; you deserve a little break to clear your mind. Some food maybe?"  
  
"YEA! Mmm, ya know I could do for a pizza!! Let's see if anyone else wants one!" I nodded a yes and he grabbed my arm faster than I could stand up draggin' me off the bed.  
  
We walked downstairs to see who was here. Scott, Jean and I were in charge cuz Chuck had taken 'Ro and Hank to check out some Anti-mutant talks in New York this weekend. They took Kitty and Kurt along because out of all the students they seemed very interested in the talks, although the Elf may have just gone cuz of Half-Pint hehehe. Most of the other kids were playin' video games in the Rec room while Jean and Scott sat talkin' to each other on the couch. Trek happily bounced inside, I followed quietly.  
  
"Hey Scott, can we order pizza!? We haven't had any in a while and I am in the mood for a double pepperoni!" Scott looked back to Jean, his ruby shaded glasses shinin' from the gleam of light outside the windows. Jean just shrugged an "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Scott turned back to Trek, but I think he was lookin' more at me.  
  
"Sure, didn't have anythin' planned for later anyway, get 5 large pizzas."  
  
"Only Five? For all the students?"  
  
"Well....you think we can eat more?" At that comment Bobby turned around from his seat on the floor waitin' for his turn at the video games.  
  
"If it's pizza we can eat way more than five Scott! We're teenagers...eatin' pizza, do the math!" That got a giggle from Jean  
  
"He's got a point Scott, better make it ten larges Trek, and make at least three just cheese, the others can be whatever." Almost as soon as Jean finished all the students began to shout their pick for toppin's. Scott and Jean closed their ears for a sec and started to yell, tryin' to get them to hush. After a few minutes it quieted down  
  
"Trek, um...good luck figurin' that out."  
  
"No problem, Three cheeses, two pepperoni, a supreme, two Canadian bacon, and two...Pineapple and Sausage." We all just looked at him...a little confused. "What? All I had to do was read everyone's mind and see what they wanted in their heads then divide it out evenly among ten pizzas." Everyone laughed, then Jean stood up lookin' at him.  
  
"Well, I didn't even think of that."  
  
"I even took in Scott and Jeans order...but not Logan's cuz he blocked me." He turned to me and walked out of the Rec room towards the Kitchen phone most likely, Jean and Scott both looked at me with a "Smarter than we took him for" look.  
  
"I told ya he was smart. He'll be a good X-man." I turned and walked out too, I'd rather spend time with Trek talkin' about nothin' than be a third wheel around Cyke and Jeannie. I walked into the Kitchen and he was dialin' the Pizza place he had selected.  
  
"Yea, hi....I need ten pizzas so listen up, all large, three cheese, two pepperoni, a supreme, two with Canadian bacon, and two pineapple and sausage. "No, just one supreme dude. Yea...no that's all. Okay twenty minutes got it....put it on the Xavier account, yea...the mutant guy." That last comment seemed to be a little sarcastic, it made me smirk...which I think he caught cuz Trek smiled at me sheepishly. He hung up the phone. "Mmm, I can taste that Papa Johns already!"  
  
"You picked a good thin' tonight. Four food groups right there."  
  
"I'm not eatin' the nast Pineapple one."  
  
"Tomatoes are fruits."  
  
"They...are? No their not!"  
  
"They have seeds, and so are Cucumbers. Vegetables don't have seeds."  
  
"Well does that mean Okra is?"  
  
"If it has seeds yes." Trek had walked over to me by this time. He punched me softly in the stomach so I made a hurtful look which made him laugh. I never seem to want to be tough around him anymore, I wanna be somethin' that makes him happy...whatever it is. I know what makes him happy too, pretty much anythin' I do with him makes him happy. He's lookin' at me with a playful look, I'll show him playful. I leap at him knockin' him onto the hard tile. He lands with an 'oof' but starts to chuckle as I pin him to the floor. My hands slappin' his wrists to the cold floor and my legs squeezin' his in-between mine to keep him still. I rest my chest close to his to keep him from flippin' inward. Trek's strong but still no where close enough to move me, mainly from my extra 'hundred or so pounds of antimatium skeleton I house. He's still tryin' toget out of my grip and has now resulted in pathetic flailin'.  
  
"Get off! Or else..."  
  
"Or else what? What could you possible do!?"  
  
"Bean you in the crotch for one." I felt his knee tap my groin. He could have hit me there at any time...I always seem to forget that. I swiftly move my legs to a position where he can't kick.  
  
"Not anymore. So know what?"  
  
"Grr...Don't make me kiss you!"  
  
"Kiss me? Like that would make me let go."  
  
"Ugh.....You know I could get thru at any moment."  
  
"Sure ya could, just shift right thru me, but what's the fun in that?" He chuckled, he knew as well as I that he could kick my ass if he had wanted to. But we do this mostly for fun, and to help him trainin' for when he can't use his powers. I laughed at his state. He got a little mad at this and before I realized it he had pulled his legs in past mine and kicked forward right into my nuts. I fell back on my ass rubbin' my groin. He just laughed at me, which after a few seconds of pain I laughed too.  
  
"That'll teach ya...to laugh at me haha."  
  
"Sure sure...cheap shot Molecule."  
  
"Hey I'm a penny-pincher, cheap comes natural to me." Just then the doorbell rang. Trek jumped up and ported to the door. I followed a few seconds afterwards. Trek took all the pizzas and closed the door quickly.  
  
"Sure ya can carry all them?"  
  
"Sure I can."  
  
"Alright, but be careful." He smiled as he waltzed into the Kitchen and looked around. Then he laughed as he threw all the boxes in front of him...I almost jumped at them before I noticed he has already stopped them with his molecular powers. He started to laugh noticin' I had "freaked" over the almost mess. He jumped onto the counter as the pizza boxes flew onto the table and landed nicely in a row. Then plates flew past my head and onto the table. One by one different pizza slices came up out of the box and sloppily flopped on the plates. Trek seemed to remember every ones order. I walked over and grabbed a two liter of Coke and Sprite, both half empty, out of the fridge and set them on the counter. Then I grabbed some plastic cups and set them by the soda and looked at Trek.  
  
"How's that for careful, didn't spill a drop!"  
  
"That's great, 'fore ya know it kid you'll be a full fledged X-Man." Trek smiled at that comment, I knew Charles was goin' to accept him sooner or later. He walked into the Rec room and announced the pizza was ready. Before I even made it to the Kitchen door again people were in the Kitchen sittin' down with drinks in hand and eatin' happily. Everyone was sittin' by someone they liked, it was amazin' how Trek could remember thin's like Rogue shouldn't sit next to Jean, but Scott should. Also that Bobby shouldn't be near any of the girls, for distraction purposes. I sat down next to Rogue, who other than Trek seemed to be the only person in this whole mansion that wasn't afraid to talk to me. I picked up my slice of Pepperoni...which I hadn't told Trek I wanted but, he must know me better than I thought.  
  
"Trek, you're like, really good at the whole like, seatin' arrangment."  
  
"Yah mahn. You picked us out all good spots."  
  
"Hehe, thanks...just took a little calculation and I could fit you all perfectly." Trek squeezed in between me and Bobby. I don't think Bobby has a problem with me but it's more that he has so many other people to talk to that he doesn't feel the need to speak with me much.  
  
"Your pizza idea wasn't bad either Trek. With Ororo away it's hard to have the patience to cook for everyone."  
  
"Thanks Jean."  
  
After eatin' everyone went into the Livin' room to relax. There was one thin' everyone didn't mind watchin' and that was evenin' cartoons on Cartoon Network, namely Teen Titans. Even I find some humor in the show myself. Scott and Jean cuddled up on the loveseat by the fireplace while most of the students laid on their stomachs close to the TV. I had taken up the couch since no one sat there much and leaned my legs across it. After a few seconds of listenin' to the theme song I felt weight on my feet from Molecule sittin' on them. I chuckled and went back to watchin'. But not for long as a second knock on the front door came...I also realized it was rainin' now.  
  
PART 2 - THE SECOND KNOCK  
  
The door knocked again before I got up, Trek hopped off my feet. "I'll get it, you watch yer show." I walked out of the Livin' Room and into the main foyer. I couldn't smell much outside because of the wall and the rain, but I could tell it was just one person. Trek had followed me and I motioned him to stay back a bit. He stood by the staircase. The person knocked louder again and I opened the door. "What do ya want bub! Don't ya know this is "the Muttie house"?"  
  
"I'm quite aware of that...Logan." Then the guy stepped inside....it was Fury, SHIELD agent Nick Fury.  
  
"Grrr, Fury....what do ya want?"  
  
"I'm here to warn you Logan, of an old friend you probably don't remember." Trek stepped out from the staircase to look at Fury and Fury looked over at him. "Well, two birds with one stone."  
  
"What're ya talkin' about Fury?"  
  
"Hmph, always with the attitude. Fine fine, lets go sit down somewhere quiet and I'll tell you...and bring the boy with you, believe it or not what I'm about to tell you applies to him." I looked over at Trek and his eyes were bigger, it had surprised him more than me. I quickly tucked my head into the Livin' room door.  
  
"Scott....Fury's here and he wants to talk to me. We'll be in Xavier's Office. Trek's comin' too."  
  
"Trek?"  
  
"Don't ask....just, no spyin'.....it's private."  
  
"Alright, but if you need anything contact Jean."  
  
"Will do....but won't need to." I turned around and Fury was lookin' at Trek, Trek just looked back a little weirded out.  
  
"I see Logan's trained you well, you're developing some muscles."  
  
"I spend more time in...training...then anyone else."  
  
"You mean the Danger Room."  
  
"...." I stepped over and looked at Trek. He was really confused.  
  
"Nick Fury is from an organization called SHIELD. Sorta like the C.I.A. He knows a lot about Xavier's Institute and other mutant things."  
  
"But I'm only allowed to divulge that information to people when it is 100% necessary."  
  
"Yea yea....we'll talk in Xavier's Office. Upstairs to the left, let's hurry it up."  
  
We walked inside Xavier's Office. Seemed strange that even when Chuck wasn't here he felt here. Everythin' was as he left it, papers on the desk, artifacts on shelves, a couch against the wall and his chair behind the desk. Then two little whicker chairs in front of the desk. Fury immediately waltzed over to sit in Xavier's chair. Trek stood still till I sat on the couch, then he sat on it with me. Close to me but not enough to show the affection I had to Fury. He'd gotten used to my "outer self" around other people. Fury wheeled the chair over to us and sat comfortable in it.  
  
"Mmm, nice chair...feels new."  
  
"Chuck doesn't have much strength to sit himself in it."  
  
"Ah yes, poor Charles."  
  
"Get to the point Fury, what the hell are you talkin' about?"  
  
"Alright....Maverick had been spotted in New York heading for Bayville itself."  
  
"Maverick? I've heard that name....that wierdo from Hydra. He mentioned he'd have revenge on "All of Team X". He said Maverick was one of them."  
  
"Along with Sabertooth right?"  
  
"Yea....what is Team X?"  
  
"I don't know to much, less than I'd like to know...but Team X was the group that underwent the Weapon X Project." That name always brought back some memories...I got a sudden headache and my memory flashes started, I was in the fluid again...out but there were others there....Sabertooth, I can't concentrate their goin' to fast. I look at Fury, I had closed my eyes.  
  
"There were more than just me?"  
  
"Of course there were Logan! You don't just stop at one when you've got a good thing going!"  
  
"Ok, so back to this Maverick guy."  
  
"He's coming to the Institute I'm sure."  
  
"He wants to find me?"  
  
"That's what we thought at first too....but after some spying and listening in on his conversations at bars and such, we quickly learned he's not after you at all....yet."  
  
"Then why's he comin' damnit!?"  
  
"He's after the Lost Project."  
  
"The what now?"  
  
"The Lost Project, it was an experiment that started even before the Weapon X Project. A team of scientists began to work on an idea where something would have the power to move anything it wished...even break it at will with his "mind". A simple thought that could stop an army of soldiers. But they realized it couldn't happen, so they began to work on other ideas....eventually deciding on the Weapon X Project that added that skeleton to you."  
  
"Grr...you're gettin' off the subject."  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, after they realized a mutant with healing abilities could withstand the process, they quickly applied that theory to their original project. A mutant with telepathic powers would work with their project. So...the original team began to work on their first Project, which we at SHIELD just call Project X now. Unfortunately for them, the funding they were getting didn't allow for the expenses of both projects, so....they put the project in cold storage in a storage facility they had."  
  
"And finished work on the Weapon X Project....till I killed everyone and escaped."  
  
"Exactly. With no one left the storage facility just stayed there. For years Logan...."  
  
"So...Maverick thinks I know where this "Lost Project" might be?"  
  
"No, he knows where it is....it just happens to be where you are."  
  
"What the fuck are you TALKIN' about Fury!? Stop playin' games!"  
  
"Logan! Read between the lines! He's coming for Trek!"  
  
"T...Trek? Trek's....the Lost Project?"  
  
"Yes Logan....and there is more to the story, which is why I invited Trek because he needs to know now exactly what his life is." I looked over at Trek and he wasn't movin', he looked nervous as heck. A few seconds and I realized somethin' else.  
  
"That means....Trek's almost as old as I am."  
  
"Very well could be Logan. But nothing grows when it's Cryogenically frozen...so he was stuck in time for all those years. Until SHIELD found him."  
  
"Are you tellin' me SHIELD knew about this for years and never told anythin' to me OR Trek!?" I had stood to my feet and was red in the face. Trek had pulled his legs up to his face and wrapped his arms around them. The storm was gettin' worse outside.  
  
"Logan CALM DOWN!! You're jumping to conclusions. Sit down so I can finish." I sat down after a second or two of debatin'. When I noticed Trek, somethin' came over me. I didn't feel like my normal outerself, all I wanted to do then was comfort Trek; this must be hard for him to take. I wrapped an arm around him and let him lean against me.  
  
"Keep goin'."  
  
"Alright, yes...SHIELD found the old storage facility and a frozen boy inside. He was under a lot of equipment keeping him chilled. We took everything back to base and learned a lot about the Weapon X Project, including the plans for you and Trek. The problem was the person who found the place seemingly on accident, was actually a former employed scientist on the Weapon X Project. He had been away getting supplies with a buddy the day you ransacked the place. So after they came back....it was all gone."  
  
"Two of them?"  
  
"Yea, and I know what you're thinking and your right. That scientist that kidnapped Trek....was one of them." I felt Trek tense under the mention of that event. I squeezed him a little tighter  
  
"And the other works at SHIELD."  
  
"Worked...he doesn't anymore, now he's in one of our jail cells."  
  
"I'm sure yer about to tell us why that is..."  
  
"He brought everything back, but didn't tell us about Trek. Instead he kept the files on him and began to work a plan for finishing the project, in his own way. He got a staff of SHIELD scientists to think he had authorization to do this, under level 1 security, in other words no one was allowed to know except them." Trek had moved a little and I noticed he was about to say somethin'.  
  
"Leon...and Lilith...were on that staff, weren't they?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"They're not my parents are they."  
  
"No son, they aren't. And Jamie's not your older brother." I felt Trek's body lossen a little, this must be so hard for him seein' as how all he thought he knew to be his past is just fabricated crap.  
  
"Then...why do I have all these memories of bein' a little kid and playin' with Jamie, and seein' Leon and Lilith."  
  
"Well, the scientist began to redo the plans he had taken. My take was that he wanted revenge on Weapon X for killing everyone, just like the other guy did. Unfortunatly you were the target of both Trek. Anyway, he finished his work on your body...redid it so your newly found Telepathic skills were "rerouted" to work on molecules themselves. About that time I found out about the secret project and immediatly detained the scientist and shut down the project." Trek gave a deep sigh, I pulled him closer to me not carin' much anymore what Fury thought about it, which it looked to me like he didn't.  
  
"Well that's dandy, but Trek asked about his memories."  
  
"I'm getting to it Logan! After the project was stopped I realized I couldn't just kill the kid, so...I requested that Leon and his wife Lilith become civilians again. They were happier than I had expected when they realized they'd have more time with their son Jamie, who at the time was staying with his Aunt and Uncle. They began to work on inputting fake memories into Trek's mind. But something went wrong....Hydra attacked our ground base we were at at the time. They hit us hard shutting down all systems."  
  
"It screwed up Trek's operation."  
  
"Exactly, and by the time the second systems came online....Trek had made it halfway out the base, confused like the dickens no doubt. What's the last thing you remember kid?"  
  
"Waking up...in a forest....with a headache. I walked for a while before I found...a town in New York. I figured....I figured I was hit with amnesia. I couldn't remember a thing....and when I tried it hurt my head worse, and flashes of wierd images started." Trek had tears streamin' down his cheeks now, some endin' on my shirt, but he wasn't bawlin' yet....he never really cried, just tears. Then Fury stood up and walked over to Trek pullin' out a device from his pocket.  
  
"You ran off and we at SHIELD hadn't noticed till we had stopped Hydra's attack. We spent hours tracking you down, the hours turned into days. Your powers were fluctuating so we couldn't even lock onto them yet. When we finally did find you, you had joined Xavier's Institute and had seemed to have forgotten about your "amnesia". We figured it better to just act like nothing happened, you were fine and the bad guy was locked away. But now that Maverick is after you we had to tell you. And this..." He held out what looked like a futuristic device. Somethin' outa a Sci-Fi flick. It was the size of his hand and had a foggy liquid in a small bottle connected to it. The tip looked like you would use it to check air pressure in a car tire. "This is filled with a special syrum that works with your molecular powers. To make a long description short if I apply this to the back of your neck it will bring your real memories back and eliminate the fake ones we put in. You'd know everything I just told you instead of still having the jumbled memories." Trek looked up at me and I looked at Fury. "Purly safe I swear....he doesn't have to take it, it's a suggestion." I looked back at him and shrugged. Trek looked down for a few seconds then stood up and nodded to Fury. Fury nodded back and wlaked behind Trek, he stuck the device on a spot just left of the back of Trek's neck and I heard a hissin' noise. Trek jumped a little. Fury stepped away and Trek turned around, he looked confused at Fury.  
  
"Didn't do...anything."  
  
"Just wait." After a few minutes I saw Trek close his eyes, then he closed them tight and held his head in both hands...he started to moan.  
  
"You said it was safe Fury!"  
  
"Safe, but not painless, it's just his brain sorting the memories." Trek fell to his knees and started moanin' louder. I dropped to the floor and wrapped an arm around his back  
  
"Calm down Trek, just let it cycle it'll be over soon." After a minute or so Trek stopped moanin' and sat up on his knees. His face was read and he was sweatin' a little....he was also shakin'.  
  
"It's....It's all clear....I can....I can remember it all now. I can tell what I was dreaming....all those nights." He stood up and I did also. He looked at me for a second before he just tackled me. I stood stil las he hugged, I could feel his tears wettin' my shirt. I looked at Fury.  
  
"Well Logan, looks like I've done what I came for....Maverick'll be here tommorow if he didn't stop tonight, so I'd be ready. I take it you wanna handle this yourself?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't forget Logan, he's after Trek not you." I looked down at Trek, I forgot it was him not me.  
  
"Yea..." With that Fury turned and walked out of Chuck's office. I stood there holdin' Trek lettin' him silently cry his heart out. Hen ever cried out loud either, it was always quiet sobs. After a few minutes he pulled away and I looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 11pm, most of the students were probably in bed now, only the older ones stayed up later. I looked back to Trek who had walked over to the window overlookin' the front yard. He watched Fury walk over all the way to the gate. "Trek...it's late, you wanna come stay in my room tonight? You must feel pretty spooked." Trek slowly turned around, a faint smile on his face.  
  
"I didn't wanna ask..."  
  
"It's alright, I don't ever mind you know that."  
  
"Yea....thanks." I walked over and opened the door, he slowly walked out. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Pretty scary hmm?"  
  
"Yea...I never thought my jumbled memories were of that kinda stuff."  
  
"A lot of things were surprisin'."  
  
"I'm really just about as old as you...."  
  
"Seems that way doesn't it, all the more reason for us to stay friends."  
  
"Yea..." He was fallin' asleep already, by the time I had gotten to my room he was sleepwalkin' pretty much. I lead him to the bed and let he fall on it. He curled up and I removed his shoes and socks quietly. I stripped down and pulled a pair of sweatpants out of my drawer. I liked to sleep nude but that'd be wrong with Trek in the same bed as me. It was queen size so there was enough room for comfort. I laid down and pulled the blankets over me, and tossed them onto Trek who curled up into them. Within' a couple of minutes his steady breathin' and the hum of the AC had sent me into a steady plummet into slumber, and before I knew it I could hear birds outside my window.  
  
PART 3 - MORNING AFTER  
  
It didn't feel like I had slept as long as I should have....I still felt tired. I could feel the slight heat of the risin' sun restin' on my body. It felt to good to get up, so I just turned over...into a form of heat I had forgotten was there. Trek stirred a little and slowly turned to face me, he just curled back up and slept again. I laid on my side lookin' at him, he looked so unhurt in his sleep...the shock of last night wasn't apparent on his face at all. No one his age should go thru that. It may be worse than what happened to me, at least with me it did have anythin' emotional connected with it....but Trek had his past emotionally ripped out of him too. I hope he can handle this. Then I realized I was strokin' his cheek with my thumb, I pulled it away and sat up in my bed lettin' my legs hang over the side....Fury mentioned that Trek was "programmed" to like me, above anythin' else. But that didn't mean I would return the charm. But, I like him just as much and would hate for anythin' to happen to the kid. I wanna be around him more than usual, teach him things he should know, make him smile...laugh. I don't think he's doin' this just cause he was made to, it coulda been the start but I think he's got it genuine now. Which doesn't bother me, it did at first, but now I doubt I could live without it. Suddenly I remember what Fury came for last night....Maverick's comin'. One thing he had forgotten to ask was what Maverick's powers were. Well shit, that was gonna be a bitch when he had to learn them first hand. *Knock Knock* I stood up and walked over to the door, I opened it just a crack. It was Scott, he was already dressed and had an envelope in his hand. He looked at me with his red shades.  
  
"Logan, Fury came by this morning and handed this to me...he said you'd most likely want to ask him something today and this is the answer." That Fury, always three steps ahead.  
  
"A'right Cyke, thanks." I took the envelope from him.  
  
"Logan, what's this about?"  
  
"Can't tell ya....to complicated and not about me."  
  
"Then why is Fury talking to you?"  
  
"Because I'm linked to who it's meant for....Trek." Scott gave me a shocked look. "You'll have to ask him sometime, but I'd wait till he feels better."  
  
"Feels better?"  
  
"Trek's gonna be an emotional wreck for the next few days."  
  
"Oh.....Well...Tell him we're here for him."  
  
"I will, and he knows." Scott nodded and turned to walk down the hall. "Scott, one more thing....put the mansion on top security, we're gonna have a visitor soon."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Just do it kid, trust my judgement, I'm the leader right now." With that I closed the door and popped a claw, slit the envelope and pulled out the letter, it wasn't long just a few lines.  
  
"Logan, no doubt you wondered what Maverick's power is whe nyou woke up this morning. He has the ability to fire blasts of energy from stored Kinetic energy. Just to sum that up for you....if you fight him it is to his advantage the whole battle.  
  
Fury  
  
PS - Maverick didn't stop last night, he'll be there by noon Logan, be ready." I looked over at my clock, it was 10:30am....he'd be here in an hour and thirty minutes. I didn't want to wake Trek up...but he needed to be ready so I sat on the bed and shoved his back a little.  
  
"Trek..."  
  
"..." I pushed him a little harder and then pulled him back.  
  
"Trek, time to wake up."  
  
"...nghh?"  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"grr..ngh?"  
  
"Nope, it's 10:30am....and I got some, um...more bad news." I gave him a few minutes, then he sighed and sat up rubbin' his eyes.  
  
"For a second I thought last night was a bad dream."  
  
"I'm sure you wished it was, sorry it isn't."  
  
"What's the more bad news?"  
  
"Well, Scott gave me a letter from Fury....that guy he mentioned, Maverick, he's goin' to be here by noon to get you."  
  
"....I don't think he wants to kidnap me."  
  
"You think he wants to destroy you......"  
  
"Fury said I was "programmed" to assassinate you, which I would never want to do...I've never even had a joking thought about it...but he won't belive that. I think this Maverick guy is coming to kill me so you don't die."  
  
"But he shouldn't care about me."  
  
"You were all on that Team X thing, and he may have someone paying him you never know."  
  
"I may not know that, but I do know I'll protect you....until my last breath is taken I'll never let him take you, or kill you." I had turned to face him and I could see he was a little confused, I hadn't told him anythin' like this before. After a second or two he leaned over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.  
  
"Thank's Logan, it feels good knowing you mean that." He let go and jumped off the bed. "Well if that guy is coming we better eat something and do some training." I stood up and chuckled  
  
"Yer gettin' to wanna do more trainin' than me Molecule."  
  
"I was taught well."  
  
We walked quietly down to the Kitchen. Only person left in there was Scott. He looked up at us with such a serious look on his face, he hated bein' out of the loop. And havin' a regular X-student in on it must make him feel worse. But Trek should be the one to tell him, not me.  
  
"Trek...you're awake."  
  
"Yea, hi Scott."  
  
"You okay? Your roomie said you didn't go back to your room last night."  
  
"I stayed....in Mr. Logan's room."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yea Cyke? He did, so what?"  
  
".....Nothing, nevermind." Scott walked out of the Kitchen and left us two alone in there. I pulled out eggs from the fridge and got a bowl.  
  
"Scrambled or Fried?"  
  
"Scrambled....with Toast and Bacon!"  
  
"Do we have Bacon?" Suddenly a package of Bacon floated out of the fridge I had left open by accident. "I guess we do, well you work on some Bacon, I'll make the Eggs."  
  
Trek pulled a flat pan out of the drawers and sprayed it with some cookin' oil. I watched him expertly place the Bacon on the pan and let it sizzle. Then he used his powers to move two slices of bread into the toaster. After a few minutes of Egg scramblin' and Bacon fryin' we were done. I let Trek sit down and fixed up the food on some plates for us. It was 11am already so this was a brunch. I set it in front of him and he immediatly started eatin'. I sat down by him and ate too, I was hungry. After a few minutes of stuffin' our faces Trek slowed down and kep a steady look on the window showin' the back yard.  
  
"If he comes, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"You'll let me fight him."  
  
"But...He's my problem."  
  
"You heard Fury, He knows me too. I also told you I'd never let him hurt you. I'm goin' to fight him and I want you to stay out of sight." He pushed his finished plate out of the way.  
  
"No...I can't let you fight my battles Logan!"  
  
"You will with this one." I stood up the same time he did and for once he looked at me with anger, it didn't fit him...and it made me feel sick inside.  
  
"Logan!! You trained me to be a fighter of battles, I'm not going to let you be in danger for someone who is coming for me. I'd hate myself." I sighed, he wasn't goin' to give up.  
  
"Alright, we'll take him on together."  
  
"Take who on Logan?" We both turned around to see Scott again.  
  
"Nothin' to concern yerself about Scott."  
  
"You're wrong Logan, I'm just as much a leader as you are...if someone is after Trek we need to get the X-men here on the job!"  
  
"No! You don't understand this Scott! This is a personal thing."  
  
"Logan, personal things are the downfall of a team."  
  
"Scott shut up!!" Both Scott and I turned to look at Trek who was still mad. "Pull the damn rod out of your ass and stop being such a jaskass! You don't need to get the X-men involved in this. You should know that anything connected to Logan is something he does alone, it's the same with me."  
  
"But...you're just a kid."  
  
"A strong X-kid. Logan is going to help me and that's it, you just keep the Institute safe." Trek walked out of the Kitchen. I looked at Scott and smirked before followin' him out. Scott just stood there lookin' at us as we walked outside to the front yard.  
  
PART 4 - MAVERICK  
  
It happened at 12:06pm....A loud explosion right at the front gate. Trek and I had been in the front yard sparin', he was beatin' me with his powers. We rushed over to the main front area and saw the smoke dissipatin' and a tall bulky figure walked thru the smoke toward us. Trek glanced at me but I kept my eyes starin' at him. In a few seconds he emerged. He had bulky yellow and blue armor on. There was some gadgetry on his belt and a belt hangin' across his shoulder. I sniffed, he smelt familiar. I growled, almost like a protective animal guardin'....it's children.  
  
"Ah Weapon X, I see someone told you of my arrival."  
  
"My name's Logan bub."  
  
"Actually its not....but I don't wanna tell you what it is....I like Weapon X better."  
  
"You're not takin' Trek away." Maverick looked over at Trek, he blinked a few times.  
  
"You mean the Lost Project? Oh don't worry I'm not here to take him away."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Nope, I'm here to kill him....he's a threat to you Logan. The people who hired me no doubt want to make sure you don't die so they hired me to kill the kid so he doesn't kill you." Damn, Trek was right with his guess about Maverick, I can only imagine what is goin' thru his head right now.  
  
"Yer not gonna kill the kid, he's under my protection!!" Maverick let out the most haughty laugh I'd ever heard. One that mocked what you said.  
  
"You? Weapon X you can't stop me so what makes you think this boy can?"  
  
"His name is Trek! Mine is LOGAN!"  
  
"Fine, LOGAN....you still won't stop me from my mission, the people funding me are gonna pay me good money to make sure you stay alive."  
  
"Trek would never hurt me, you have nothin' to worry about."  
  
"Logan, that's what he was made to do....have you let your guard down then strike you dead while you're not looking." With that Maverick took another step towards Trek, I stood immediatly in front of him and popped all six of my claws out.  
  
"Back off bub! I won't tell ya again!" Maverick took another step and that was it, I had to act. I lunged at him and with a swipe of my claws I slashed right into his armor....or so I thought. It didn't scratch a bit, and Maverick took my surprise as an opportunity and threw me over his arm smackin' me on my back. He immediatly turned to Trke again who hadn't wasted a minute but had made direct contact with his fist to Maverick's jaw.  
  
"Get away from me you freak! Leave Logan alone!!" Maverick just stood his ground, like the hit meant nothin'...with one shove he knocked Trek down and skidded him across the grass a foot or so. Maverick ignored me which I used to my advantage to try and tackle him from the back, but as soon as I leapt at him he back handed me into the angel fountain snedin' sharp pain thru my back. I was gettin' old, but Trek needed me. I had to get back up.  
  
"Look, I don't have anything against you kid....you're just to dangerous to Logan."  
  
"I'd never hurt Logan."  
  
"Sure, you keep saying that while I blow you to bits, or maybe I'll just cut your head off." I could see the fear in Trek's eyes as he stood back up. My back was in such pain, I rolled off the fountain and landed on my stomachwith a sharp pain travellin' from my back all thru my body. I let out a moan of pain. I'd have to wait for my healin' factor to fix it. Maverick slapped his hands together and took a breath in. I grunted tryin' to talk to Trek.  
  
"TREK....He...uses Kinetic energy....in blasts." Trek looked at me a little confused, he wasn't the smartest in his classes....especially Chemistry and stuff like that. Maverick laughed a little.  
  
"You don't know what Kinetic energy is? Sucks for you I guess."  
  
"Kinetic...um....Kinetic energy is moving energy!"  
  
"Yes, which means....think about it kid before I get bored."  
  
"......" "It means, that....everytime something hits you or you hit something you get power that you can release as a form of beam energy."  
  
"Hmm, you're not as dumb as you look. Yes, and that punch you gave me, along with the clap I just made....and every step I took....all little bits of stored Kinetic energy." Maverick lifted his hand and shot a blast of bright yellow energy from his hand at Trek, it sent Trek flyin' back against the grass. He stood back up, his clothes were a little scratch and grass stained but he still looked like he could fight Maverick forever.  
  
"Hmph...nice shot. But I've got some power of my own!" Trek pulled his hands back in fists and they started to glow his usual green. Maverick just stood there with a smug look on his face....he was underestimatin' Trek. After a few second Trek shot both of his hands forward releasin' a blast of molecular energy at Maverick, at least twice the size of Maverick's first blast. "TAKE THAT!" Maverick did take it, and more....he didn't even budge. After the blast had finished Trek jsut stood agast while Maverick laughed.  
  
"HAHAHA!! I never go into battle without knowing what I'm up against! My funders gave me all the information they had on you, which included your friends and powers and the way you fight. I know about your alloy staff and your overcharge mode. I'm ready for all of them so lets get this over with. My armor can deflect your energy blasts because they're not that different from any force blast." Maverick rushed Trek and looked to be tryin' to just tackle him into the ground. Trek of course shifted his molecules right thru Maverick and he fell on himself. Trek turned around, I had to smile at his trainin'.  
  
"You studied me did you? Then what was that?" Maverick just flipped up and kicked at his legs. He went thru and flipped a 360 then stood up. He sent a punch straight to Trek's face that went right thru, then a gut punch that did the same. After a few minutes of pointless jabbin' and kickin' at transparent bodyparts Maverick just stopped. He had a smirk on his face, it reminded me of mine.  
  
"I have studied you...and I knew about your shifting powers."  
  
"Then why'd you just go thru that pointless fight?"  
  
"To stop your shifting ability."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I also studied that you can't shift or teleport when you have a foreign object in your bodies system."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"So I set tiny molecular devices inside your blood stream everytime I "hit" you. I've set enough in there that now you can't shift or port." Trek looked as shocked as I felt! He tried to port by openin' his hands wide and closin' his eyes but he suddenly fell to his knees clutchin' his stomach. "That's right....you can't beat me, or Logan. I'll destroy you and collect my reward." Maverick shoved a foot forward knockin' Trek in the jaw sendig him up and fallin' back down on the ground with a thud. That was it, I had to stand up. I rolled onto my back and kicked my legs up and flipped onto them. Within' a second I had slammed Maverick into the ground, claws to his neck.  
  
"Back off!! I don't care if Trek COULD kill me, I know he won't so you don't gotta PROBLEM!!"  
  
"Do...you think I give a care if your dead or not? I don't! All I want....is my hefty reward for killing the Lost Project!"  
  
"His name is TREK!" Suddenly I felt myself...no just my skeleton fly backwards onto the ground. Maverick stood above me holdin' a small metal device that he stuck to my chest.  
  
"This is a magnetic polarizing device that I modified to be explosive. It keeps metal objects repelled or attracted to it, and if that metal makes to much movement, pretty much anything other than normal breathing in your case....it blows up....big time. So I would be still while I kill your assassin." Maverick activate the explosive and I could hear it beepin' steady. When he started to walk away I tried to move but the magnetic push was to strong, and when I heard the beepin' go faster I stopped and laid there. I couldn't stop the guy, I hope Trek might be able to. I also did one thing I had never remembered doing....I prayed for the kid. Wholehearted, I don't know what I would do if he was hurt, or killed.  
  
"You've got to have a weakness, no one is unbeatable."  
  
"There's a first time for everything kid....now lets just make this easy, stand still so I can pop a bullet thru your skull."  
  
"Fat chance!" From where I was I could see the two right now to my left. Trek rushed forward, he didn't attack tho, all he did was flipp over him....Maverick didn't notice what I did....Trek was scopin' Maverick out. I had trained him well, Trek was lookin' for any way that he could get the armor off. Trek sweep kicked Maverick but he just back flipped then lunged forward knockin' Trek into a tree. Maverick pulled out on of his guns and shot it...I closed my eyes for a second until I heard a thud on the grass. I let out the breath I had unknowin'ly took in when I saw the Trek had flipped up the tree and to my guess kicked Maverick back onto the ground. Trek ran over to me, but fell to the ground when Maverick shot him in the leg. He grabbed his leg.  
  
"GYAHH!! Shit!"  
  
"TREK!! You gotta get up!!" Trek looked at me with tears formin', but he nodded and stood up. This guy Maverick knew exactly what he was doin'. Trek hobbled over tryin' to reach me....Maverick had stood up and shot Trek's other leg sendin' Trek down to his hands and knees again. Trek kept goin'...he crawled on his hands to try and reach me. I felt so mad that I couldn't help him....I had promised I'd not letthis guy hurt Trek, and already he's been shot, twice. Trek got close enough to grab my hand, he took it and I tried to pull him towards me without settin' off the explosive on my chest. I heard Maverick laugh before a blast of yellow light his Trek sendin' him inot the air right over me, he landed on his back on my other side. I felt a trickle of somethin' wet on my shirt....I looked down as best I could to see drops of red on my white shirt....Trek's legs.  
  
"You see kid, you never stood a chance. I don't even know what they made you for....you can barely land a hit on me and you're supposed to kill Weapon X?"  
  
"I...told you....I'd never kill him!!! He's MY FRIEND!" Trek flipped his legs and then kicked forward like I had done to spring back up...but he felt the pain of the bullets and yelled out loud as he tried to stand up. I could see the extreme pain pumpin' thru him in his eyes....it must be hard for him. I need to get this off of me.  
  
"Shut up, I've gotten tired of your lies. It's time to finish this!" Maverick pulled out another gun and aimed for Trek's forehead. Trek just stood there....he concentrated on the gun, what was he gonna do....get shot!? The gun fired and I closed my eyes ready to hear a thud to the ground on my left....but I didn't, instead I heard a zing across my chest and felt a lightness on my body. I leapt up and noticed that Maverick was kneelin' on a leg, his gun dropped to the ground. I looked at Trek who was sweatin' hard.  
  
"Trek?"  
  
"....." Trek fell forward, I grabbed him and laid him down, he coughed a little "I used...all my energy...to stop the bullet and send it.....at the thing on your chest stopping it....then right into Maverick's shin....."  
  
"I see....you did good, but relax....I'll handle Maverick." I stood up and used all the rage I felt to kicks Maverick in the face, he flew back and hit the grass hard, but he rolled and stood up....but I could see his limp from the bullet. "Leave us alone...."  
  
"I....have to kill...the Lost Project."  
  
"Over my dead body, and you can't kill me."  
  
"I can....but I won't because it means no cash reward. But they didn't say I couldn't hurt you." Maverick flicked a knife out of his hand just slow enough that I moved my head so it knicked the side of my cheek. My healin' factor covered that quickly but it sure did sting. If he didn't have that pain in his shin I'm sure he would have hit me dead on.  
  
"I don't know how you can't see that Trek would never hurt me, he's not goin' to kill me and if he tries to I can handle him!! What is this funder payin' you....the owner of this Institute will pay three times that much to have you leave us alone."  
  
"No..."  
  
"NO!? You just said you don't care-"  
  
"-Well I lied....If he kills you, I can't."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I want to be the one to make sure you die Weapon X." Maverick was serious....so Xavier's cash load wouldn't help. I'll have to run him off. I was about to attack him when I noticed he had already yanked a small gun out of a pocket and aimed it at Trek. He shot and I had a split second, I moved in front of the shot and took it in my chest. I hit the ground and rolled back on my side. I heard Trek...  
  
"LOGAN!!! NO!!" I could feel movement on the ground from Trek crawlin' over to me. I felt his hand grab my leg and pull himself to me. I looked down, he had tears in his eyes. "Logan....you....you're so stupid."  
  
"Trek, I said he wouldn't hurt you....I'm just tryin' to keep that promise." Trek moved closer to me, neither of us were thinkin' about Maverick who was just watchin'. I remembered him and turned myself to look at him, he was lookin' from my face to Trek's, then back a few times. He cocked his gun again and it took me only half a second to jump up and kick the gun out of Maverick's hand. But in that time He had used all his stored energy to blast me head first into the wooded area by the gate he had broken earlier. I ended up hittin' a tree and fallin' to the earthy ground. I could hear a faint scream from Trek of my name. When I tried to get up I felt like my body had just gone thru a blender. I knew a few of my ribs were cracked, they'd take a long time to heal. I couldn't even see Trek and Maverick anymore. I did hear another blast and then a thud....Maverick was goin' to kill Trek....I had to do somethin'. I couldn't tho.  
  
"You're so pathetic, you didn't even have time to overcharge."  
  
"I can't...on my own.....it just happens."  
  
"Hmm, that I didn't know, to bad I can't use it later on." After a few minutes of scufflin' noises I heard a loud crash of leaves and I could see that Trek had landed a few feet in front of me.  
  
"Trek...Trek..."  
  
"Unggh...Logan...I'm sorry." Suddenly I saw Maverick pick Trek up by his neck, he couldn't do anythin'....his clothes were shredded. I could see his chest was bleedin'. My clothes were probably the same way, it sure felt like they should be. I had to do somethin' or Trek was a goner, so I inched forward as quiet as possible thru my pain, knowin' this could break my bones instead of havin' them cracked....but I did it anyway. I went till I was inches away from the back of Maverick's ankle. He had placed his gun to Trek's left temple.  
  
"You can't block this boy, the game is over and I have one. So much for an assasAUGH!" I slammed all three of my claws right into the back of his ankle. He immediatly dropped Trek and he feel crumplin' like a rag doll to the ground. I felt a sudden strength come over me that I used to crawl on my hands and knees over to Trek. I sat up, pain comin' back to me as I yanked Trek's bleedin' body into my arms. I looked down at his pale face, red in spots with scratches from tree branches and dried blood from cuts. He was breathin' heavily and slowly. I could feel tears well up in my eyes over the picture of pain in my hairy, achin' arms. After a moment he opened only one eye, he looked at me and smiled just a tiny fraction, enough to see it.  
  
"Thank....you...."  
  
"Trek, no...don't thank me....you're hurt bad!!"  
  
"You, protected....me. As best...you could."  
  
"Trek....don't go to sleep....stay awake." I set him down, he moaned from the pain of movement. I could feel a special kind of strength in me. One that made me feel protective, like an animal parent protectin' it's young....I felt like a father. I hadn't realized til lnow, but I always felt this way about Trek, about everyone in the school....but Trek more. I was his guardian against any threat to him, and this guy...Maverick....he was a major threat that needed to leave. I stood to my feet, ignorin' my pain that had healed a little but not nearly enough. I turned around to see Maverick holdin' his gun straight at my forehead, it was only a breath away. He didn't fire, in fact he was lookin' at Trek layin' there, breathin' hard. The gun was shakin'....I could have grabbed it but I didn't.  
  
"Weapo....Logan, why did you save him?"  
  
"Because, I care about him."  
  
"Care? I told you....that he's going to kill you."  
  
"No, he won't....I trust him."  
  
"Trust? Logan, you care and trust this assasin?"  
  
"He's not an assasin Maverick, he's a teenage boy who looks up to me."  
  
"...." Maverick holstered his gun. He looked at me, his eyes seemed dead inside, like mine used to look when I first came to the Institute. "I guess it's just me then, you used to trust me Logan...I used to care about you, when we were a team. You left me for dead, I hated you for that....I still do, and always will." He turned around and began to limp away, blood stainin' his ankle. "That's the way my life is I suppose, be good to him Logan....don't treat him like you did me. And if he kills you, don't say I didn't warn you." My first instinct was to jump the guy and pund his face in for all of this, but it was immediatly overtaken by Trek's condition...and mine too. I grabbed him up and walked him inside painfully, halftrippin' every few steps. When I reached the front door Jean burst out with Scott and all the students who were still there, they had been watchin' the whole time. Bobby made an ice canopy for Jean to mentally lay Trek on. I looked at Scott and as I wlaked past him I whispered a small thanks to him, he just nodded. I think he finally understood what I meant by "I fight my own battles."  
  
PART 5 - MORE THAN A ROLEMODEL  
  
It's been two days since Maverick showed up. My healin' factor has finished repairin' my damage, but Trek's still in the infirmary. Chuck and them came back yesterday and Hank immediatly looked over Trek, he said the foreign items Maverick had placed in his system would cause his powers to work slower. After the thin's ran thru his system he would be back to normal. A week he said, a week of sleep is what it'd take for Trek to feel better. For the first few days I pretty much sat by him, I didn't have muc helse to do other than teach, and Charles insisted I rest longer. After a while tho, I started to think...about how I was to Trek. I looked over him all the time, helped him whenever I could, was always there for anythin', and had fun playin' with him. I wasn't a role model....I was a father to him. I wanted him to know this, out loud, from me to him. That's when I decided to take off.  
  
Without anyone knowin' I got on my bike one late evenin' and drove off before anyone could stop me, I imagined I'd be back within a day or so, but I spent ten days away from the Institute...doin' what I had to, and wanted to do. One day, I came back, and everyone had been worried, except Chuck, I think he knew what I was doin'. After I got everyone away from me and learned Trek was in the Study Room I went to go see him. When I walked in, he looked up at me and at first had a brightness to him, then he frowned sadly at me.  
  
"You left somewhere, no one knew....I waited forever. I was worried sick, did you go after that Maverick guy?"  
  
"Nope, he's gone....went to Canada, altho I did go there on my trip."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well I didn't mean to be gone so long, but Massechusettes AND New York wouldn't accept what I wanted to do, I had to go to Canada, with a little hlep from Fury, to get this signed." I pulled out a white envelope from my backpack and slid it on the table to Trek. He grabbed it and opened the top lookin' at me confused. "I think you'll like it." He pulled out a few pieces of paper and a certificate type thing.  
  
"This Certifiese one Logan to be in parental custody of one....Jared Khole." Trek stood up. He was clutchin' the paper as I saw tears fill his eyes. "You, signed to be....my Father?"  
  
"Yup, all the paperwork. Which was hard seein' as you weren't there and a lot of information was missin'. But, I wanted you to know that I meant it when I said I will be there for you, whenever. I want to show you that I really care for you."  
  
"Mr.Logan..."  
  
"You can call me dad now, it's more fittin'."  
  
".......Dad..." With that Trek shifted right thru the desk and into a big hug, a dad hug. One that only a dad can give to make a son feel better. I knew this was a big change for him, and one for me too. But I am sure that this change would balance out the change Trek had learned a week ago. I hugged him close and tight, and it felt different than usual...because I was different to him now. I held much more responsibilty for him now, which made me feel better not worse. I would always be there for Trek, always.  
  
THE END 


End file.
